


How to be a lover ??

by ER_XIAN



Series: How to be a lover ？？ [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Graduation, lightning marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ER_XIAN/pseuds/ER_XIAN
Summary: Raul发誓他和frank的相遇是个巧合。salen做梦都想邂逅reyes 。
Relationships: Nick Reyes/Salen Kotch, Raul Menendez/Frank Woods
Series: How to be a lover ？？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648366
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

好多人说工作就是狗屁，但其实他们说的才是狗屁。  
他们视金钱如粪土，可有人天天加班加点不要命的熬夜赚钱。  
所以frank就在这儿了，严格意义来说，他在轮班。  
作为一个优秀的费城警察，作为一个倒霉催的刚刚离婚没有半年的警察，他巴不得天天轮班。屁股往椅子上一坐，腿往桌子上这么一放。他发誓只要他睡的够快，那些个屁事就永远追不上他。  
于是他刚刚把眼合上就被Alex吵醒，Alex倚着门框对他说：“别睡了，快出警。”  
“操。”Frank翻个白眼从椅子上弹起来，“我刚他妈准备进入梦乡来着。”左手抄起来外套就往门外走，骂骂咧咧。  
“你他妈的带车钥匙了吗，你打算让咱俩走着去？”  
“哦。”于是他又似梦非醒的迷迷糊糊的拿走车钥匙。  
快要上车的时候alex背着他叹气，他说：“我来开吧，别让人们认为今天的值勤警察酒驾。”frank也没多说话直接上了副驾驶，alex建议他来口冰茶清醒清醒。  
“醒醒，咱们现在要去zero club，那儿的老板刚才报警说有个人在他那儿撒泼打滚出言不逊，他说八成是磕high了，要咱们出去看看。”alex开着车吩咐，还时不时的侧头看旁边坐在副驾驶揉眼睛的frank。  
“我希望没带什么凶器。伤着自己可咋办。”清醒之后frank开始检查身上的装备，看来还算精神，还知道插科打诨。  
zero club距离警局还不算远，十几分钟就到了门口。frank跟着alex下车，门口的人看见两个警察从车上下来也老老实实的撤到一边给他俩开道。  
酒吧老板看见他俩来了，恭恭敬敬的把他俩带到了里头，这个留着八字胡长得敦敦实实的爱尔兰人跟他们抱怨他们怎么来得这么慢，万一出了意外可如何是好。  
alex略微尴尬的跟他打圆场，说他们刚刚从别的地方赶过来，实在是有点分身乏术。  
这话他是存心给frank听的，分明就是强调是frank值班期间睡大觉耽搁了出警。frank走在前面，假装他没听见。  
Frank终于找到目标，那人光是站着就晃晃悠悠的，走一步退三步，还没等凑近，他就闻到一股子的酒味还有呕吐后的味道。  
放屁，这胖子一嘴屁话。  
他咋舌走过去抓住那人肩膀，把他翻过来仔细盯着他的脸，看着岁数绝对不超过30。frank顿时气不打一处来，揪住上衣衣领就转头往外走。拖到门外把他像个垃圾一样扔在地上，frank拍拍手里不存在的灰，从裤子口袋里掏出一只香烟就往嘴里放。  
他低头看那个小伙子，还是怎么拖来的就怎么躺那儿，话也说不利搜，实在看不过去了，他吐了口烟，俯视他:“你说你喝这么多是干嘛，你才多大你就喝成这样，咋的是发工资了还是怎么的。我他妈这一天天的混成这样我都没喝吐了，起来倒霉孩子。”  
Frank看他没反应，又提了他一脚:“操，你他妈的倒说句话啊，你知不知道你这是浪费警力，你要是给我逼急了我就请你局里坐坐。”  
“别跟他废话，拉车上让他在警局里醒酒吧。”alex也不知道从哪儿过来的，站在frank身后给他出主意。  
Frank没理他，又掏出一根烟续上。三个人就在12月份的大冬天里站满10分钟，终于那小伙子让大风给吹得稍微清醒，frank蹲下去问他你打算跟我们去局子里待会吗？结果把人家吓个半死，磕磕巴巴的说:“我有朋友，我给他打电话。”可翻遍身上的口袋都找不到手机，frank气的又骂了他几句，没好气的拿出自己的手机递给他:“赶紧打，我们在外头冻着呢。”小伙子重重的点头，八成是酒劲没过去，他的手根本握不住手机。恨铁不成钢一般的frank嗖的抽回手机，心里想着这他妈是刚买的手机，要是让他给摔了，谁也拦不住他要把他就地正法。  
“你说号，我给你打。”  
小伙子颤颤巍巍的吐出一串号码，表情仿佛要从容赴死。  
点中拨通键后将近半分钟寂静无声，frank就这么举着手机瞪着他，alex也抱着胳膊坐在前车盖上往这边看。场面极度尴尬，三个人无言而立，氛围紧张又诡异。  
终于frank的电话被接起来了，但是对面人说的是什么他听不懂，语言先放一边，说话鼻音严重还非常小:“不好意思，你会说英语吗？我是费城警察，你朋友喝多了你过来接他吧。”结果对方说了一句稍等就把电话挂断了，frank还寻思现在的年轻人咋都这么没礼貌，他连他们在哪儿都没来得及说。  
Frank把手机放回兜里，看见那小伙子冻得浑身打哆嗦，frank让他回车上休息休息暖暖身子，直言到:确保他朋友来之前他还活着，哪怕是半路上死了也跟警方没关系了。  
十分钟后叫来的那人赶到，alex跟他做对接，frank坐在车里的副驾驶打量他，头发乱糟糟的，应该是随手抓了几把应付，衣服也是莫名其妙的不整齐，邋里邋遢，他撇撇嘴:“你刚才在哪儿，他说他是和你一起来的。”  
“我吗？我回家睡觉了，我是被电话吵醒的。”  
“谁不是呢，你赶紧把他带走。”frank更不高兴了。  
“是是是，我这就领他走。”他咧开嘴尴尬的笑，手里暗暗使劲把那个醉酒的小伙子往后面拽，“你别在这儿丢人了。傻缺。”  
Alex还在做着善后工作。  
Frank坐在警车里，端着杯酒吧老板奉承送来的咖啡，看着那俩年轻人上了出租车，心想谁还没个年轻不懂事的时候呢。  
但是他妈的大半夜打扰人班上睡觉可就不地道了。  
得，他这黑眼圈又得深一个色号。

Raul把他的朋友送回家安顿好，折腾了两个小时后才回到家。  
蹑手蹑脚的打开房门，结果发现是灯火依旧。  
“你怎么醒了？这才两点半诶。”Raul故作镇定，往衣架上挂外套，“还有，大半夜两点你居然爬起来贴面膜，您这又是史无前例第一次。”  
“大哥，你关上门我就醒了，我也睡不着啊。再说，我偶尔熬一次夜又咋了。”  
说话的人是Raul的室友，此时他正贴着面膜，盘腿坐在沙发上冥想，手里还捧了杯红茶。  
“好吧好吧，算我错了。我要去睡了。你也晚安,kotch”Raul想溜，要知道,把他的室友惹急了可不好收场。  
“嘿，你这个臭小子把人吵醒了你还先睡了？？？”kotch气的把镶了金边和木棉花的茶杯往茶几上一敲。  
“美女，生气对脸不好，更何况你贴了面膜。”  
“早知道你今天这么跟我讲话，我就应该让你吊死在那个歪脖树底下，或者一头撞死也好。”kotch想翻白眼，但想到自己在敷面膜一下子忍住了。  
“对了，你一回来倒头就睡还没来得及问你。”raul哒哒跑过来，“你那个白马王子你到底看没看见？”  
“你一说这个，我可就来劲了啊。”kotch难得利搜的提前揭面膜，两眼发光，“其实他没看见我。”  
“妈的您那表情我以为你俩已经打一炮了。”  
“我草你不懂，他真是个，天使。”柯奇摆摆手，笑嘻嘻把红茶拿起来，“他又高又壮，但不是强森那样，他肌肉长得均匀，对，那个身高，起码得有一米九，我的妈，我这个伦敦人怕是要嫁进美国了。总之，快有进展了。”  
“？哈哈哈。等我都有儿子了你也没跟他搞上你信吗。”Raul满脸都写着:你俩搞上根本就不可能。  
恶魔低语，柯奇想着。  
“那我争取在你离婚那天登记结婚。”kotch也没有让着raul的想法，“至于你，你还是快乐搞学习吧。搞对象真的不如学习过瘾。”  
“我可去你的吧。走了。伤自尊了。”Raul掉头就走。  
“别介啊，你再坐会？”柯奇站起来收拾面膜准备一会投进垃圾桶，“对了，你看我这卷度，是不是不太行了，我明天再去烫烫？？”  
“……为什么同为硕士研究生，我快要秃了而你还有一头秀发。”他叹气。  
“专业选的好呗。”kotch竖起大拇指。  
“滚。”Raul面带营业性微笑退着进了自己屋里。  
他换好就寝的衣服准备上床接着做梦，但他还是睡不着，最近因为倒霉论文失眠的厉害，好不容易提交了但精神依旧难以松懈下来。  
Raul打开YouTube随便找了个吃播咀嚼音当做助眠，带好耳机调整姿势闭上眼。  
嘿，这人吃饭咋吧唧嘴呢。他更睡不着了。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
第二天frank从警局的椅子上醒过来，旁边站了个Hudson，他手里拿着个笔记本在上面写写画画:“你又上班时间睡觉。Woods，老大不小了，还有个儿子要养，你好歹靠靠谱。”  
“要你管？官大一级压死人是吗？”frank不紧不慢的把腿从桌子上移下去。  
“我是为你好。”  
“不用。谢谢。”  
“吵什么呢，这嘴不够你们叭叭的还是咋着？头都大了。”一个黑人眯缝眼睛走过来，“老没正经的说你呢woods，交班了你赶紧滚回家让我消静消静。”  
“鲍曼，你可是我兄弟。你怎么可以联合他欺负我。”  
“快走。”鲍曼指着门。  
Frank知道他们都是为了他好，之前公开离婚的时候哥几个都想用各种方式替他出头，他都婉言谢绝了，兄弟情他领了，可他想跟玛利亚好聚“好”散，不想撕破脸。但最终吃了亏受了苦，他一个人拎着行李带儿子净身出户。  
也好，难得糊涂。  
从警察局出来溜达着回家，后来想起来儿子已经被姐姐接走送去上学了，frank才稳稳当当的去冲澡睡觉。  
遇到难题睡大觉，这方面论起来，那他本人绝对是教授了，毕竟睡大觉是躲避问题的第一方法论。

直到下午两点，kotch才去Raul屋里把窗帘拉起来，用下午的阳光叫醒这个日常生活颠三倒四的拉美人。  
“起床!小垃圾。”kotch 走过去拍拍Raul的枕头，“醒醒，这都下午两点了，你好歹先爬起来吃个饭再睡啊。”  
Raul给面子的睁开一只眼:“你请客？”  
“凭什么？”  
“因为你得要我陪你去烫发。”他讲完又一头扎进枕头去，表示不请客他就不起床，也就没人陪kotch去烫发了。  
Kotch被他精打细算和察言观色气的牙根痒痒，又不得不点头答应这个过分的要求，心里还想着这小子从哪儿来的这么多鬼想法。  
算了吧，他这点脑子也就够蹭饭使了，kotch又接着骂起来，有这骨子聪明劲儿留着找男人怎么就不行。  
Kotch退出屋子，回到客厅又把他那红茶端起来就着他刚开始追的娃娃脸喝下去。  
正当看到朱尔斯死活脱不下来那件登山冲锋衣的时候，Raul洗漱完毕收拾干净的从屋子里出来，没等他反应过来，电视已经没有画面了。  
“嘿，我说你怎么？？得寸进一百米？”kotch又把那茶杯放下来。  
“走走走吃饭去，我饿了。”Raul背上包，拽着他的手直往大门的方向走。  
“我突然后悔了。”

等到上主菜的功夫，kotch戳着水果沙拉里的菠萝块儿，问他:“昨天你去干什么了，大半夜几点还往外走。咋了？你又谈恋爱了？？？”  
“你盼我点好儿，你怎么不说我提前毕业了呢？”kotch看他嘴里的饮料都快喷出来了。  
“哪家大学大半夜的发毕业证？再说了你导师是女的，又不会潜规则你。”  
“我从小长到大的好朋友昨天拉我去喝酒，我没什么心情玩就偷着跑出来了。”Raul接过服务生的意面用叉子卷半天,“谁知道这个傻子怎么搞的，把警察都招来了。”  
“太差劲了吧。喝个酒都能出点岔子，你那朋友是世界第一大傻逼。”  
“而且那俩警察，看着不怎么待见我俩，大概是看我俩肤色不对吧，昨天那个眼神，仿佛我俩是个智障人士。智商加一块都不到50.”  
“现在美国警察都是这个素质，瞅人就感觉你欠他一百万一样。你也不用上心。素质就到这里了。”  
“所以说，投胎是个技术活，但你，你就属于自己作。”  
最终Raul还是没忍住嘴欠。  
“你再说这事儿，我就把你扔这儿抵饭钱。”kotch顺手把餐刀拿起来威胁。  
不过好在Raul及时闭嘴，所以kotch觉得这顿饭还不错，值得下次再来。  
跟发型师约定的时间快到了，他假模假式的端庄地出了餐厅门口，下一秒又迅速狂奔去电梯口，跟在后面的Raul眼疾手快的按了视频按钮录下全程，也还别说，虽然kotch矮，好歹以前也是大学田径队的，速度不减当年，更何况是刚刚吃下饭，这个速度，这个情况，加上还有个发型师在等他，估计博尔特都追不上他。

跟着kotch飞奔说实在的挺累的。  
一边儿跑一边儿笑一边儿录。说不清Raul岔气到底是笑的还是跑的。  
揽过来kotch的外套和包，Raul坐在kotch后面的沙发休息。Kotch在跟人家说什么，他也不懂，也懒得听，掏出手机刷ins。刷了一遍到底，抬头看看他还没开始烫，心里想着时间还早，又打开推特接着刷。推特跟ins对他来说没什么区别，他不看网红，顶多看看kylie，毕竟kylie是真好看。  
终于开始烫了，Kotch从镜子里看他不说话，活像个被老婆抓来逛街的倒霉丈夫。  
啧，活该找不着男人。  
他不好意思张口说话，旁边那个烫发的姐姐睡着了，打扰她也不太合适。  
他决定跟他相隔不到半米的室友，打字聊天。  
“我说，你想听听那个机长吗，我那个白马王子？？？”  
“你先讲。”  
“你要是不想听我就不讲了。”  
“你快讲，我有点儿困了。”  
妈的，拿我男人的事当成睡前故事听了？!!!  
“我之前不是跟你说他特别高吗，我感觉他没有二米也得有一米九。主要身高无所谓，他说话声音太好听了，你知道额，好莱坞经典电影里主角的声线吗，他就是那个样子。你是不知道，我头回听见他说话的时候，我的妈，我想跟他上床。”  
“你还有没有点儿出息。Salen kotch先生。”  
“有一说一。他眼睛是ocean eyes ，如果他要是盯着我看，那我一定当场去世。我太爱他了，要是能有机会。”  
“我一定把他搞到手，还跟他上床。”  
“……”  
“你这样，你随便去找口井。酝酿一下，唱个I’am wishing 。然后您的白马王子就会从那头墙跟你唱one song”  
“我看你是狗迪片子没少看。”  
“所以您未来老公尊姓大名？？”  
“尼克莱耶斯!!我见过的最性感的机长!”  
“祝您美梦成功。”  
“对了，咱俩对过搬进来一对儿新的情侣，等没事的时候找他们玩玩？”  
“都行，我听你的。我真的睡了。”  
Kotch看他救不了了，隔空撸撸毛让他睡了。  
大概一段时间过去，他开始烘发，时间的确太长连他都困得不行，哈欠连天，刚想打个瞌睡，Raul这边手机响起来，他贼好奇的扯着耳朵听。  
他含含糊糊的听了个大概，好像是他那个朋友要请他吃饭，还找Raul问那警察的手机号。垃圾啊那哥们。  
Raul挂断电话，跟他讲，他发小醒酒后觉得他太丢脸了，想请人家警察吃个饭赔罪谢谢他的照顾，还要拉他一起去。  
Kotch问他他到底去不去，他说他总得给人家留个面子。  
定在周四，Raul心想也罢，就是去吃个饭，那个警察又能把他怎么样？把他当场当成骨头啃了吗？不可能。去了也少不了一块肉。  
给了发小手机号，他接着抱着kotch那件gucci外套打瞌睡。  
Kotch也跟着闭上眼，用以消磨时光

Frank在两天之内第二次让电话吵醒。  
他半睁着眼睛满张床胡噜着找手机，直到摸到枕头底下。  
“你好？”电话那头的人说话依旧畏畏缩缩恭恭敬敬。  
“你哪位？出警吗？我没在上班。”  
“不不不，昨天是你在酒吧把我叫醒的，实在不好意思添了麻烦。”  
“哦，没事，你这个年龄喝成这样我理解，更何况这也是工作。”frank挣扎着从床上坐起来，抄了杯水就往肚子里咽。  
“额，我是开饭店的，您和昨天那位同事要是都来赏光，咱们一起吃顿饭也真的很荣幸。”  
“啊？？”frank头一回见到这种事，没听说还有请他吃饭的小伙子，“行吧，我跟他说好了。”  
不吃白不吃，况且你是开饭店的，以后八成你还有点儿用。  
得，干个工作还能白捞饭吃，frank工作了这么多年，头回觉得，联邦警察还挺是那回事儿的。


	3. Chapter 3

说真的，frank还真的被感动了，从军队退役回来就当了警察，从来没受过这种待遇。  
第二天上班就跑去跟Alex汇报情况，此时Alex的注意力全在电脑屏幕上，他正在盯着一个惯犯偷东西。  
“不是，我刚才跟你说话，你听清了吗？”  
“什么？”Alex终于把眼睛从屏幕里面拽出来。  
“周一那俩人打算请我们吃饭，你去不去？”  
“不去。”  
“你跟饭有仇？”  
“你喊饭爸爸。你歇会吧。”Alex极其不耐烦，拿起圆珠笔戳frank的手背。  
“不去就不去，我自己去。你咋还生气了呢。”frank从Alex的桌子上下来灰溜溜的走了。  
没错，他刚才坐在Alex的桌子上，坐在上面之前还特意把人家放在桌子上的植物给推到里面去，Alex习惯了，看他走了以后又默默地把它推了回来。心想我可没空吃饭，我忙正事都还来不及呢，我哪儿有你那闲工夫。

没人陪我去，那我就自己去，frank就这么想。到了周四晚上，换好衣服奔着目的地就出发。  
他穿的当真极为日常，纯黑的毛呢外套里面是米色短毛衣，虽说没有剃胡子但也算干净清爽。  
前几天那位吐的不省人事的小子特意站在门口迎接，好像他是什么国际贵宾，整得他还稍微的有这么点儿尴尬。那小子把自己接到个雅间里面坐着，他跟他介绍自己叫Fernando，尼加拉瓜人，前几年终于想通了个人定位就来美国开了餐厅，起早贪黑没日没夜地工作，终于事业有了点儿起色。  
“事业顺利，那你前几天怎么回事？还喝成那样。”frank本来是不想问的，但是都到嘴头了，吞回去也怪难受的。  
“额，单纯喝多了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Fernando不好意思的挠挠头。  
嗨，frank还以为是什么，合着是不知道自己到底几斤几两。  
“你还年轻，少喝点儿，以后事多了有你喝的时候。”frank又弹出一根烟，在他的允许下点上火吸了口又吐了烟圈，“人到中年你才知道这破事到底是多么层出不穷。前几天我也是愁事上头脾气不好，也算跟你道个歉。”  
“不不不不，没事没事，是我麻烦你了哈哈哈那都别客气说好今天我请客。”  
Frank心里一乐，还是个有点儿傻乎乎的小子。  
“对了，我朋友在路上堵着，可能一会儿到吧。”  
“帮送上车的朋友？？”  
“对，我发小，在这儿读的大学和研究生。就是因为他在这儿我才来费城的。”  
“那你这朋友是够强的。”  
还没等俩人又唠点什么，Raul推门进来，他们俩站起来，Fernando跟frank介绍他就是那天过来捞我的发小。Frank盯着Raul，心想这小子从里到外看着就是一个字儿:冷。  
但其实Raul一个小时前还在导师办公室里和同学坐着挨批，前天晚上熬夜改论文整得他早上起床都是头昏脑涨。Raul寻思着得跟导师卖点儿惨，于是这身上的衣服都是单单薄薄，机车外套是卧室电脑桌上拿的，里面的黑底绿叶衬衫是个短袖，裤子单套了条黑色破洞裤。挺好，效果达到了，而Raul自称已经冻成了一条傻狗。  
“额，frank woods。”frank主动过来握手，他看见这兄弟哆哆嗦嗦伸出手回握，又冰又冷。  
“对不住来晚了，我叫Raul Menendez ，我今儿去找导师挨骂了。对不住啊哈哈哈”Raul把手抽回去。三个人又坐回到位子上，他俩手缩在桌子下面摩擦生热。  
Raul不大喜欢跟不熟的人说话，于是拿他要冻死了的表面文章借题发挥，在底下悄悄抖腿，搓手，跟服务员要热水一样不落下。他不社恐，他就是不大想说话。  
Frank看着他，就跟他搭话:“要紧吗？你在外头呆多长时间了？”  
“今天不知道为啥，路上车堵不说，还打不到车，我从大学出来一路走了十几分钟才坐上。冻坏了。”Raul装的还挺像，抓着热水杯不撒手。但也别说，冷是真的冷。  
“那就只能回去冲个热水澡，自求多福别感冒了。”  
“行。”Raul心里想你管这么多干什么？你是我死爹吗？我那死爹都不管我这破事。  
整个用餐过程十分微妙，Fernando和frank在努力社交中，他们说话不着东西南北，听起来简直是各说各话。但每句frank都是在认真听，Raul觉得这点靠谱，总体感觉他比别的警察要亲切的得多，可管他呢，关自己屁事。所以整个对话，Raul几乎没有参与，他在安安静静的处理他点的牛排，塔可，肉卷，最后还有一角奥利奥芝士蛋糕，当然还有无限续杯的柠檬水。  
挺好，看起来这三个人的嘴从某种方面来说都没闲着。  
Raul闲下来的时候也不好意思掏出手机玩，只能是托着下巴眼睛放空走神以消磨时间，或者趁着frank不注意的时候偷摸看他的外套是什么牌子的，还挺贵，看来还挺有钱，只是审美太差劲了，要是kotch也在，估计白眼已经让他招呼上了，他还闻见frank的香水味，浅浅的薄荷。老土，再说年龄也不合适啊，他看着怎么也得有40了。挺健谈，谈笑风生，一看就是社会的老油条了。Raul心想他得小心点，这人八成不好惹。  
终于挨到要结束的时候了，Raul刚想拔腿就跑以远离这个尴尬场景。可Fernando这个挨千刀的提出来，在whatsapp加个好友联系人吧，ins顺道也加一个。  
难以想象他是有多不情不愿才整的。多余又烦人，还是死号。唉。  
等把frank送出门，Raul照着Fernando的小腿精准的就是一脚:“你要脸吗你，你还加人家，你是不是看上人家了nmd。拽着我干什么。”  
“你是真傻，好歹以后咱们认识个警察。”  
“你又来了，咱们又不搞违法的事。行了，我回去了，你自己去炕上搞阴谋论去吧。”Raul给他一个白眼，打个车准备回家，这叫什么事啊，ins有个警察在盯着你，你说可不可怕。  
刚坐上出租车没多久，手机轰轰烈烈的响起来，里头里的kotch大声嚷嚷:  
“你在哪儿呢？？？赶紧回家，咱们新邻居打算请咱们在他家看个电影。你赶紧来。”  
Raul回个知道了就挂断电话，心里合计着，电影先放一边儿，回家洗个澡，那警察说的对，万一感冒了可就真的不值了。


	4. Chapter 4

坐在沙发上的kotch还在看娃娃脸，这回他看到朱尔斯那个闺蜜正和那个40来岁的老男人争论婚姻问题，他kotch是谁，一眼就看出来这男的有问题了，气得他关闭娃娃脸，又打开了什么不知道名字的电视剧。后来他听见推门声，呦，这是Raul回来了。  
“？？？你这干嘛去了？你是去吃饭了还是被强了？？？”kotch看Raul这幅垂头丧气的样子几乎吓得要报警。  
“你他妈的，我头疼。我可能要冻感冒了。”Raul冲到kotch面前把手伸进他脖子里取暖。  
“操你把手拿开”kotch被冰的一激灵，“滚去洗澡，我好心好意给你准备好了你还敢冰我脖子。”  
“好吧好吧我错了哈哈哈，我去了，不是说还要看电影吗。”  
“是啊，人家说等你回来收拾好了咱俩就过去。”  
“你什么时候跟他们打成一片了。”  
“就今天你去挨骂的时候。”kotch说着又给自己添上一壶茶。  
“行吧，我去洗澡一会就来。”  
“烫你的兔子皮吧。”  
等Raul洗好了出来，kotch已经睡着了，他悄悄坐在他旁边，极小声道:“salen kotch，你又在想那个Reyes了吗？”  
仿佛reyes这个姓氏是个开关，原本还在浅眠的kotch惊醒，随后给了Raul一巴掌:“你他妈，逗我玩呢，你给我滚蛋。”  
Raul笑嘻嘻说我准备好了，kotch也不知道哪里来的一股子劲儿提溜着他就去敲了邻居家的大门。  
一个棕色卷发的高大男人开了门，raul目测，这人怎么也得有一米九，他捅了捅身边的kotch使眼色，kotch又回给他一个。  
哦，没有Reyes高。  
这个男人把他们让进屋里，客厅还坐着个金发男人，正端了一杯茶看电视，他看见kotch他们到了，温柔的跟他们打招呼，请他们坐下。Kotch跟他引荐:“Blithe，这就是我的室友Raul。”blithe主动伸出手，握手后他把垂下来的发丝拢到脑后，他笑的很温柔又美丽，他的举止优雅又文气，接着她又回头指着棕头发的人说，“这是我丈夫james，听口音你就知道了吧，我是个英国人，他是个美国人，刚结婚。以后要多指教。”  
“不不不，哪里的话，我们互相照顾啦。”  
“请大家一起在家里看电影吧，就算是咱们一起温居吧，我俩朋友圈很小。”  
“没事，我们会是好朋友的，更何况咱们俩都是英国人。”kotch抢先说。  
“好啦，咱们要看哪个。”james终于说了一句话。Raul还以为他不喜欢跟陌生邻居说话呢，嗨，他到底有多高冷？？  
“额，我们看星战？？”kotch发起提议。  
“太好啦，说真的，我对星战非常热爱。我是他的死忠粉。虽说对凯洛伦的死，我非常生气。”blithe附和起来。  
最后左挑右选还是看了反击战，剧情倒是背的滚瓜烂熟，kotch瞥了旁边的两个情侣，看见他们不断搂搂抱抱，唉，柠檬树上一个我，来回来去单身狗。罢了罢了，谁叫他眼光高，心仪对象但是有一个，但说实话，Reyes能不能追到，他心里真是没个底，他这么个光彩的机长，怎么就能看得上一个还没研究生毕业的人呢，更别说他们俩连面都没正经见过。太累了，他就忍不住在心里叹气。  
他又偏头看了眼Raul，又睡着了，抱着人家沙发的抱枕，咋的这一天天的就会睡觉呢，说起爱情这事，也说不清楚，他和Raul也都是分过手的，有的有缘无分，有的无缘更无分，kotch总是想，耽误着几天，我们就三十岁，年轻的日子还剩多少天。  
他很羡慕他的两个邻居，至少他们找到了真爱，永远在一起。  
两个小时后电影到了结尾，他拍醒Raul说咱们回家，跟james他们挥手道别回到了对面，Raul说他彻底醒了，不困了，kotch骂他是故意的，我看你就是不想看星战。  
“下周我就要回英国了，你呢，一个人待着？”kotch从桌子上倒了杯水。  
“还能怎么样，我发誓我不回去了。”  
“圣诞节也不回去，我以前是真的不理解，后来吧，我觉得你做得对。”  
“你就回去好好过节吧。”  
“我一个人在家看家，耍手机，看电视，睡大觉，假期很快就过去了。”  
“那我去睡了。晚安”  
Raul目送他回屋，他把客厅的灯关掉，坐在沙发上想事儿。  
一个人就一个人，就是个普通的节日，有什么大不了的。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
今天就是12月22日。  
Raul起床的时候是下午五点，走进卧客厅找水喝，看见kotch的行李箱摊在地上，沙发上都是他的衣服和随身用品。  
“你这要回家的心情都无处宣泄了吗。”  
“是啊，这不是就在收拾行李吗，等我把衣服收好了，就等着明天早上起飞了。大概24号就到了吧。”kotch也不知道从哪儿找来一堆收纳袋，袋子里依旧是他的衣服。  
“那你别忘了给我发消息。”  
“知道了，你睡醒了？出去吃个饭？”  
Raul摇头说算了，定个外卖在家吃好了，明天你要回家，最后一顿咱们一起吃啦。  
后来两个人根本不饿，一个人抱着个沙拉坐在沙发上看电视。  
“我突然觉得咱们俩像kylie的大姐。”Raul瞅着自己的沙拉，绿油油的，没有菠萝，没有牛油果。  
“大姐？哪个是大姐？？koko？？？”  
“…当我没说。”

一如既往，kotch贴了面膜早早地就睡了，Raul坐在电脑前面瞪着论文，也不伸手敲，就这么干瞪着，仿佛word这个软件能被他犀利的眼神自行更改论文内容。  
第二天早上八点半，kotch准时出了家门，Raul跟他挥手告别转身回到卧室，扑到柔软的床，心想着他“愉快”的假期来了，还是先睡一顿再来思考他该如何过这个假期。  
他躺在床上，眨眼间就来到了10点，老天爷，他睡不着了。  
他想起了所有的陈芝麻烂谷子，包括现在，他不是个擅长扩大自己社交圈的人，也不想特意讨好谁，他把学习工作生活分的清楚明白，朋友是朋友，同事是同事，他甚至不拿自己的导师当做朋友，除了kotch，他也几乎没有朋友。  
和kotch住在一起偶尔拌拌嘴能够有效的麻痹自己，告诉自己其实你并不孤独。而每年圣诞和新年，他总是一个人守着这个出租房过日子，没人约他出去玩，也没人想的起来跟他说说话，每年都格外的孤独。人们都说圣诞这一周是一年中家人团聚的日子，但他都选择在美国当个永世孤儿，他讨厌他的原生家庭，他记得他是怎样从家里出来的，与其回到那个让人作呕的家，不如让他死在这个出租屋里，哪怕是死，也要烂死在这儿。  
哦，对，还有天杀的论文，永远也不让导师满意的论文。  
看吧。这就是他不拿自己的导师当朋友的原因。  
导师，明明就是用来敬而远之的，他不明白，他已经和她的生活离得够远的了，为什么迟迟不给过。自己分明就不是这种缠着老师求过的学生。  
他突然觉得很头疼，不知道该怎么过这个节日，他瞬间变得郁闷起来，抱怨自己怎么就摊上个这样的家，怎么就处的没有朋友，怎么就搞得论文不通过，怎么就开始从床上坐起来自怨自艾。  
唉，今天就这么负能量下去吧。  
都怪kotch，都怪他要回英国。  
Raul蔫蔫的在ins发了张图，是个流泪兔兔头，底下配了一句话:  
又是我一个人，永远都是。

中午十一点半，frank正在gap给儿子排队付款，表情窘迫又好笑，他左手拉着自己那想东窜窜西颠儿颠儿的儿子，右手手臂上放着要结账的童装，手里抓着手机。假期的排队长龙让他感到头疼。他数了数，至少有15个人。行吧，谁让我儿子只想穿钢铁侠，忍了。  
等待无聊的时候他点开ins刷起来，无非就是网红的圣诞主题自拍。再往下，就是同事们的自拍和家庭合照。天爷啊，他今年刚刚离婚啊，能不能照顾一下他这个单身汉。Frank在心底破口大骂，不过不管怎么样，他还是个loser。  
没什么好玩的，倒是这流泪兔兔头挺有意思，frank瞪着这图啥乐，心想这啥玩啊，太谐了吧，不过配文有点儿惨。可转念一想不太对啊，他啥时候关注的宠物博主？frank点进去看，清一水儿的悲伤，快乐，流泪，郁闷兔兔头，噗太好笑了，他巴不得把每个兔兔图点一遍红心。他刷到博主在18年6月的图，是个自拍。  
哦，是那个小子啊。  
没想到这小子吃饭的时候一张神游天地的脸，背后回家还能发这么多的可爱兔子头。  
年轻人就是会玩。  
他最后只给那张流泪兔兔头点了赞，因为他觉得他俩同病相怜。

“爸爸我饿了，咱们去吃什么呀？”刚牵着儿子得手走出gap，刚走出gap，jason就开始闹腾要去吃饭了。  
“行，吃完去哪儿玩啊？”frank牵着他的手生怕一会抓不住就跑丢了。  
“我们去科技中心玩吧。”  
“好，今天随你怎么玩。”他吞下后半句没有说，他还不知道还怎么跟儿子开口，他要连续值三天的班，没有空再陪儿子了。  
往年的圣诞假期他总是避值班而不及，带着老婆儿子去姐姐家里过节，非得歇息够了再回去上班。自然了往年是往年，现在是现在，现在他是个刚刚从失败的婚姻走出来的loser，一贫如洗的，租房子住的单亲爸爸。为了多挣点儿钱，现在的他巴不得全年365天全勤在岗能挣多少是多少，以后jason上了学，花钱的地方有的是。  
他带着儿子进了餐厅，坐到位子上，就莫名的想到他的前妻。操这又是中了什么邪。半年前离婚的闹剧还没来得及让时间把它带走，她斥责他不上进吊儿郎当过日子的话语突然充斥着他的脑子。  
操，他什么时候学会翻旧账这股子毛病了。

下午带儿子玩到中心闭馆，晚上开车回家，jason坐在儿童座椅上睡着了，明明他刚才还跟他说不要睡，不然会冻感冒的。  
说起jason，他还小，他可能还不懂什么叫离婚。以前还是一家三口的时候他总是抱怨爸爸妈妈都不在家，家里没有人陪他玩。分家的时候frank忍到最后才敢跟他说:“以后你只能每天和爸爸在一起了。”可jason说:  
“那有什么区别呢。”  
Frank后半句反而被四岁的儿子噎回去了，可是你妈妈也不会再陪着你了，儿子。  
回到家是晚上七点半，frank把jason抱起来放在胸口上，用厚外套裹着这个小孩，手里还提着袋子往家走，他想着这是哪门子的事啊，圣诞节怎么让他过得一副从容赴死的鬼样子。把儿子安顿好是八点出头。  
终于他能，闲下来干点别的。他瘫在沙发上点开YouTube刷视频，单身汉的单身夜，他过得还算这么回事来着。

Raul颠倒黑白的生活作息让他一睁眼就是晚上九点半。  
怎么12月23号还没还去？什么时候假期结束？？？？  
可再怎么抱怨他也得起床，他饿了，他期盼的是假期结束，而不是饿死在假期里。  
不过他至少应该在打开冰箱之前意识到，他们家已经没有粮食了。冰箱里那半袋土司片，静静地躺在那儿。  
喝口凉水都塞牙，太倒霉了，吃外卖吧，生活太艰难了。他打开ins想骂街，可动态里面有人给他点赞，吓得差点儿把手机扔出去。  
那个警察给他点了赞!!  
他忘记屏蔽了，现在再屏蔽已经来不及了。  
算算算，就当无事发生，该骂的街还得骂，他从容不迫的找了个表情包，配文是:不仅人孤独，我还被断了粮。发，还是得发。  
可没想到那个警察这么有闲心，他正抱着刚收到的肉卷准备开啃，就收到了这人的评论:  
小老弟没想到你过得这么惨。

谁是你小老弟？？？他觉得他的战斗热情被激发起来了。  
—那你不也闲着没事干以至于在ins上刷动态，您有空最好看看闺女儿子到底睡着了没。  
五分钟过去了，Raul也没见他回复，看来是被我怼回去了，他还美滋滋的想。  
但谁又能想到那个woods警长找他私聊了，第一句话就是:  
你怎么知道我有儿子？  
您看着都快40了，正常人来讲当然会有孩子了。这人不会是有点傻？  
—我猜的  
—猜的还挺准。不过刚才无意冒犯。  
—没什么。  
毕竟你们这群40多的老男人说话都是这么不中听。  
—想起来你那天真是没说过几句话  
—我跟陌生人说话比较尴尬  
—我以为你们都怕警察不敢跟我说话  
—小时候怕，尼加拉瓜的警察真的是童年噩梦  
—所以你跑出来了？  
—我是跟我爸打架跑出来的，跟人家警察没关系。是离家出走断绝关系  
—那你是个问题少年？  
—应该是问题我爸才对，他是个混蛋。他根本不知道怎么对待自己的孩子。  
—于是你这就开始抱怨起来了？  
—……也没什么可抱怨的，我不认他就是了。  
—要是我那儿子有叛逆的这么一天，我肯定把他揍趴下。  
—但前提是你不会给他找个后妈制造家庭矛盾，不仅如此还背着家里搞昧良心的生意。  
—？  
—我们家有个企业，搞建设的，但永远是豆腐渣工程。但说实话，我是被我爸挤兑到死才跑出来的，不得万不得已，我也不想离开我妈，她现在还躺在墓地里看我爸作妖。  
—是够混蛋的，不过我庆幸我可能会是一辈子的警察。  
—希望你没有一个成天作妖叫喊着把继子碾出门的另一半。  
操，我这话是不是说的有点过分了？？？好长时间不跟别人说话他的脑子也跟着萎缩了？  
—我并非这个意思，我是说我爸的那个女人。  
—我的确离婚了。不碍事，因为她也很过分。  
—我很抱歉。  
老天爷啊，我该怎么跟他道歉。  
—她跟我闹离婚分财产的时候真的非常恶毒。以至于我想掐死她。  
Raul没敢再发点什么，他后悔发那句话，他是一时上头，他把本来属于他自己的负面情绪传给了woods。  
—不过事情都过去了，我也不会为此生气。  
—这并不是你的错。  
—其实我也有过错。十一点了我该去休息了，你也是。晚安  
—晚安。  
他怕是生气了，都怪他的笨拙脑袋让他发的那条消息。真该死，太丢脸了，他以后哪儿敢再跟他说话。  
他回屋开电脑看音乐剧，夜生活开始了，到了第二天中午才爬回床上睡。  
临睡前他还想着给woods发了句对不起，我不是故意的。  
丢人，回幼儿园重新上学吧，就从怎么和人说话开始。


	6. Chapter 6

06   
与此同时的frank正在跟鲍曼唠嗑，他正在抱怨儿子转学去哪个合适幼儿园的问题。  
可鲍曼却跟他说：“如果你有信心，你可以不让儿子去幼儿园，你自己在家里教他就好，幼儿园的教育并不是一定就需要的。”  
“拉倒吧，要是她知道了，我会被她批斗到死。”鲍曼当然知道她是谁，他刚想张嘴就听见手机提示声。  
“谁啊？”  
“没谁。”frank看到那条道歉短信。  
他突然觉得好笑，对方是这么的敏感，可他自己却满不在乎的样子。  
—没事，不必放心上。  
他把手机放下继续跟鲍曼研究幼儿园的事宜，他从没操过这份儿心，他们在电脑上看学校，他找不出这些学校的优缺点，他只想找个离家近的学校，方便他接送儿子上下学。  
假期的一天风平浪静，好像犯罪分子也要按时按点的放假一样，frank又把两条腿撑在桌子上迷瞪着，迷迷糊糊又是一个下午，到点下班。他换了衣服慢慢悠悠往警局门口挪，jason被他扔给姐姐照顾了，直到假期结束再接回来。他今天跟jason说的时候，他就回了几个字：“好吧，只是爸爸最近好忙啊。”说的他想哭，我可怜的好儿子怎么就落得这样的童年。  
他还记得儿子两岁生日那天，碰巧警局里缺人手硬是把他从家里叫了回去，他回家的时候搂着儿子不松手，他是有多想跟自己的儿子说对不起啊。  
而今天，是他害怕过两个人的圣诞节才选择把他扔给别人。  
Frank的爸爸跟他说逃避不是一个男子汉该做的事，这句话从他五六岁的时候就开始灌输，直到现在，他都整整40岁了，他终究还是选择了逃避。  
坐在车里他的手机响起来了，他从口袋里翻出手机，还是他。他说那我就放心多了。  
Frank笑出来，这小子平白给自己增加负担加的还带劲。  
—所以你现在才回复？  
—因为我刚醒啊  
—这都五点半了  
—是啊  
年轻人的通病，昼伏夜出。  
—晚上写东西效率要比白天高多了  
—我忘了你还是个研究生  
—马上就快毕业了，所以我得调整作息了  
—昼伏夜出的蝙蝠？  
—不我不出去，蝙蝠还知道出去玩，我就不一样，我愿意宅在家  
—行吧蝙蝠，我先开车了。  
Raul平躺在床上举着手机回复好的，又翻个身继续躺着，直到他发现他饿了，完蛋。他又忘了要出去买吃的了。算了算了，明天再说，今天大不了在吃一顿外卖。   
刚刚接过外卖员的袋子，他收到了woods的消息:  
－按照你这个生活作息，你是不是准备吃饭了  
－？这么准的嘛，我刚拿了水饺外卖回来。  
－那我还挺准时，你每天都在吃外卖挺快乐。  
－老年人的时间把握，冰箱里没有东西了  
－我才刚40行吗，还是壮年。  
都40了，凭啥说你自己不老，Raul找了把剪刀，这家店还打了死结，是防着外卖员偷吃还是不打算让他吃？？？？  
－我这头在喝啤酒看电视  
－空腹喝啤酒不太好吧  
－管他呢，已经下肚了  
－这个时间你不在照顾儿子？  
－送去我姐家了，她家热闹一点。  
－那你为什么不跟去，正好散心？  
－你这个不是什么好主意  
清官难断家务事，Raul觉得自己还是不要插嘴的好，以免跟昨天一样，昨天的事情太尴尬了，他们才聊了没几句他就发了这么句没头没脑的话。  
－在家待着更好。  
－前几天我觉得你还挺健谈的，现在但是觉得你，额，没有这么能说，可能是我的错觉？？  
－可能我们还不太熟吧，我是挺能说的。或者说，我们的话题太沉重了  
－嗨呀，不管了，明天说什么我也得出去买东西了。  
－那我跟你打赌你绝对起不来。  
嘿，你当我是谁，我肯定能起来。  
果然，Raul在第二天的下午三点睁开了眼。  
果然，我没有起得来。  
我就不该跟他打赌，手机有三条消息，都是woods发来的，都是他昨天自己作得妖:  
－你说的没错，我的胃今天他妈的就很不舒服  
－我他妈坐在警局里坐立不安  
－这个时间不回那我就默认你是没有起床了  
Raul看的是哭笑不得，认识第三天，他头回看到他这幅样子。  
－是，我的确是没起床。（兔兔叹气）  
－我猜就是  
秒回，这人在办公室到底是有多无聊啊，联邦警察都是白拿工资的？  
－你是多闲，举着手机秒回  
－你还不是一样？咱俩彼此彼此吧。  
－我是在过节，你是在工作，咱俩压根儿不是一码子的事，你们中老年人都这么爱偷换概念吗  
－咋的你这么讨厌跟我说话了？  
－我说你偷换概念还真没错  
－行吧行吧，等我忍到回家再说。  
Raul噗嗤一声，他把他今天胃疼的事都吵忘了，活该，明明我还跟你说空腹喝酒不好。自己作死。

下班的frank现在躺到自家床上，胃偶尔就突然跳这么一下，太疼了。  
－妈的太疼了  
－救不了你，我愁的很。  
－你又愁什么  
－我亲爱的姑姑问我怎么不回去  
－又来了不唠了我去找点药吃。

Frank吃过药后躺回床上，翻找手机打算给自己找点儿乐子。  
想到自打买来就没有清理的手机垃圾，他决定今天的一个晚上就跟这玩意杠上了。  
他几乎删掉了所有的废弃文件，但是盯着通话记录犯起了愁。它太多太杂了，实在是不太好打理。  
用的人大概都知道，三星手机有个缺点，长按删除，左滑通话，于是他一个手滑就给这个陌生人打了电话。  
妈的，frank大喊一声赶在对过那位没有接通电话之前挂掉。  
操，太他妈尴尬了。  
希望这人不要打过来，他还怎么说？他手滑打错了？？？太丢脸了。  
五分钟过去了，frank觉得对方应该是不会打过来了，难熬的五分钟，他头会觉得五分钟是如此的漫长。  
他松懈下来，点开YouTube打算看点儿什么，但是一个短信就这么的撞进来。  
－为什么给我打电话。  
什么？？？？是他的手机号？？？frank吓一跳，也不知道怎么跟他解释，直接跟他说未免太尴尬了。  
－我想问你在愁什么，但是我还没跟你打招呼呢  
操，frank woods，你听听你说的是人话吗？且不说是不是人说的话，这话也不该从我的嘴里说出来吧？我也从来没干过这种事儿啊  
－说真的，我的破事没啥可说的。  
－你说吧，我可以跟你一起骂  
妈的，老子我今天破罐破摔了。Frank等了一会，他以为是他不打算告诉他了。  
－我是我爸第一个孩子，他19岁就有我了，但他根本就没管过我，是我妈在照顾我，随后我妹妹在我三岁的时候出生了，我爸还是那副滚蛋样子。现在一想他算哪门子的爸爸，他从来就没关心过我们一家。  
－听起来你爸根本就不是个当父亲的料。  
－何止，我妈妈因为地震死了，被压死在自己家的房子里，那时我跟我妹妹都没有成年，那年我才12岁，我妹妹才9岁。  
－他始终不承认是他的豆腐渣工程害死了我妈，他说是我妈妈命不好，只能死在那儿。  
－这是哪门子的夫妻  
－我并不知道他是否爱我的妈妈，他倒是给了我妈厚葬，可我并不领情，还没半年他就跟另一个女的结婚了。那个女人讨厌我和妹妹，撺掇我爸要赶我们出去，我爸一开始不愿意让我们走，我们是他的亲生骨肉。  
－可那个女的最后还是成功了  
－是的，15岁的时候我跟我爸彻底闹掰了，那个女人说我和我的舅舅打算抢走属于她的那部分财产，那纯属是放屁。早知道明明那个女人才是成天想着掏空他财产的人。可那我混蛋爸居然对她的话深信不疑，把我赶出来了。  
－他那么做完全是因为那个女人是他的摇钱树，所以他选择抛弃了自己的亲儿子。这个混蛋父亲迟早会有代价的。  
－可他还是你父亲啊  
Frank回复他，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，看他的语气坚定，谁知道他到底受了多少刺激才管自己的亲爹叫做混蛋。  
－我们已经断绝关系了。后来是我姑收留了我们，她对我们很好，哪怕是已经嫁人生子，她还是对我们像亲儿女一样。  
－所以你最后来美国了  
－对，我带着妹妹一起来的，我读了传媒，她读了艺术，我来了费城她去了纽约。这个时候她大概还在纽约搞毕设。她从来都不主动联系我，她说不要别人觉得我俩是个连体婴儿。  
－你妹妹还真有意思  
－性格逐渐独立了，小时候她有的时候会跑过来照顾我。  
－所以你们的感情是真好啊  
－我愿意为我妹妹付出一切  
－跑题了，我今天很愁是因为姑姑想让我回去，而我不想去被那滚蛋发现，可我又很想念姑姑。  
－你可以抽空去找你姑姑，偷偷去。  
呸，frank感觉他现在在说梦话。  
－算了，我要去洗衣服，明天我一定去超市买东西。  
－又来了，你又来了，我是真不信  
－我说真的  
－你要是明天八点半能醒，明天我就跟你去，我不上班，咱们两个单身寂寞苦逼人就能出去喘口气。  
好久没出去喘口气了，他要是能答应，我也好借机放松，frank能等着他回复同意。  
－八点半太早了，宽容一下好吗  
－星球大战9怎么样，最近刚上  
－我的妈你们怎么都喜欢看星战，放过我，我没看过。  
－正好提高一下你的审美，明天必须八点半，八点半不回复我肯定给你打电话  
－我呸你哪儿来的底气  
－那你就天天吃外卖吧，Raul同学  
－我去行吧。  
－这不就完了，你去洗衣服吧。  
－法 西 斯  
这不就结了，强迫起床那Raul就一定能起床。Frank窝在温暖的床上想，这也挺好，单身也不是没有好的地方，就比如现在，他想跟那个朋友出去就跟哪个朋友出去，也不能这么说，大概是他身边单身的朋友太少了吧。  
这跟和那个恶前妻过日子的样子完全不同。  
生活瞬间就有了奔头。

昏暗屋子也没有一点阳光，也不知道现在是几点，Raul还在睡梦中，手机就在轰轰烈烈的响着。他接通电话，frank的声音如约而至， 大嗓门儿愣是把手机听筒搞成震动版的。  
“醒了吗Raul？”  
“拜您所赐，醒了。”Raul暗自嘀咕这人还真不见外，说打就打，“还有，你悟性太高了吧，叫我名字了这就。”  
“不是你说你跟你爸永远say byebye了。”  
“悟性真高，你把你这股子劲儿用去找对象肯定好使。”  
“你住哪儿我接你。”  
“不用，你告诉我你在哪儿等我就好。”此时的raul才刚刚下定决心要从床上爬起来。  
Raul今天穿了厚毛衣厚外套，裹得严严实实，frank坐在电影院外头的座椅上跟他打招呼，等他靠近了才发现，他今天穿的到底是有多像个大号北极熊。  
“呦，今天不是机车外套破洞裤了？”他往raul手里塞了杯热咖啡，“今天咋了，不出来装傻子了。”  
“妈耶你居然还记着。”raul坐在对面，热咖啡可真是他救命恩人，他的手都快冻僵了，“我那天去交论文初稿，本来是想穿得可怜点能少挨一句骂，反而被骂的更多。那天是我本人研究生时期最大的黑历史。”  
“所以你正常的样子就是现在裹成个肉卷一样？”  
“更甚，我赶着出来毛围巾都没来得及套。”  
“说真的，我现在看你热得很，你至于这个德行吗。”  
“至于。”  
“我们坐在最后一排最中间。”frank拿出来电影票，“我倒是特别喜欢看电影说话。”  
“一会咱就被场地人员打飞。”  
“不可能，你也不看看我是谁，他们都认识我。我是个联邦警察。”frank嘻嘻哈哈，raul心里想完了。  
电影开始的时候，raul忍不住的发问：“我啥都不懂诶。你觉得靠谱吗。”  
“靠谱，因为前面几部拍得不咋地，我能看到现在我都觉得我对星战实在是真爱。”  
“你们美国人都这么喜欢看。我对过的邻居喜欢看，我那个英国室友也喜欢。”  
“那是你不知道他到底有多吸引人，这根本就是国民电影，全北美的人都在看，我是从小看到大，台词我都能背下来。”frank把眼睛挪回来跟他说。  
“我长这么大都没什么从小看到大的东西。”  
“所以他们在打什么？”都到了中间剧情，Raul始终没有看懂他们究竟为什么打起来。  
但是旁边人没理他。表情严肃认真还极为搞笑。  
他想刷手机，但是不敢这么做，看样子整个影厅的人都沉浸在星战里，也没有光源冒出来。  
他都有点看困了。  
“所以这男的死了？？”Raul指着凯洛伦说。  
“我操这他妈的怎么能这么拍。”frank猛的拍起大腿。  
他还是一脸懵逼的走出电影院，这都是啥跟啥？？？frank在他旁边面露凶光:“jj是疯了，他居然敢拍成这个鬼样子。太差劲了，简直是浪费时间。”  
是啊，你还抓着我看，更是浪费时间，你还让我八点半起床，更是浪费我的时间。  
“他几乎把所有星战粉的好感败光了，我不需要帕尔帕庭复活，那这样安纳金天行者死了有什么意义呢？？？”  
Raul根本就插不进嘴，他只觉得安纳金这个名字颇为熟悉，好像kotch跟他讲过来着。他也不懂，也不敢问。  
Frank和Raul走在找饭店的路上，frank跟他叭叭了一路的脏话，讲真，Raul觉得这几天跟他聊天没见他骂过几句脏话，怎么见了面就如同是个脏话篓子？？可他也并不排斥，男人说脏话很正常啦，更何况是现在情绪极端不稳定的炸弹。他拍拍他的后背让他冷静，只是个电影而已啦，不要太生气。可frank说，他就是极端生气。  
点好餐，frank缓过劲儿来问他:“对了你住哪儿啊？”  
Raul告诉他地址，他惊讶于他俩也就隔了三条街，他说咱俩四舍五入是邻居啊。哪天去你家玩也是说不准的事。  
“额，我和另一个男生合租，因为他租的时候觉得太贵了就找了室友，我就去去了，从研究生第一年到现在。我家里还真没什么可玩的。”  
“说起来你怎么就来费城读书，怎么不去发展更好的纽约啥的，就这小破地儿你何必要往这儿来？”  
“便宜，就是这么简单。”Raul冲他打响指。  
“行吧行吧，便宜就便宜吧，你要是去别的地方，你也碰不着我，还是咱俩有缘分是吧。”  
“拉倒吧拉倒吧，你真的很吵。您饭来了，您赶紧吃。赶紧堵住您的嘴。”Raul拿起他的饮料，“我收回那句话，你真的很能说。极其能套近乎。”  
“是吧，多学着点，以后干啥都不怕。”  
“咱俩才认识几天你就开始跟我说教了，你到底真是比我大十几岁啊，你不是陪我去超市吗，我怎么就陪你看了星战呢。”  
“不亏，你好歹能出来遛遛。”  
“我呸。”  
“你都不带感谢我的。”  
“我谢谢你早晨八点半准时准点叫我起床还威胁我。”raul举起餐刀，学会了餐刀的正确使用方法。  
“不用客气。”frank一边堆笑一边收走餐刀。  
“你还给我，没有餐刀我怎么吃啊。”  
“合着你那天那张脸就是装出来的。”frank切着他盘里的鸡排冲他说，“你就是不跟别人说话。”  
“我早知道你话这么多我就不该理你。”  
“晚了晚了，除非你把你掐回几天前。”  
操，根本吵不赢，raul觉得woods这张贫嘴功力远超他自己，不仅仅是阅历上面的，还有这人混社会的方式方法是他没有见过的。Raul看他这副样子实在不像刚刚离婚的男人，这种油嘴滑舌的男人怎么可能会被离婚呢。  
“你说你这样会说话的男人怎么就离婚了呢。”  
Frank动作钝住在那边，过了一会他说：“去超市的时候再说吧，我措措辞。”  
“突然觉得咱俩可怜。都是被离婚被分手。”  
“能不能先吃饭，吃饭的时候说起他们真的太降低食欲了。”frank跟他挥挥手，“吃饭。”

他们俩推着购物车并排走，frank问他要去哪儿，raul说先去蔬菜区看看。  
Frank发誓他头回见到一口气拿遍整个蔬菜种类的年轻人。“你们二十多岁的不是一堆零食吗，你怎么一堆蔬菜？？”  
“这都是用来拌沙拉的呀，我室友培养起来的习惯，他成天净吃沙拉，沙拉酱是自己调的，那里面有什么有多少，都是他自己按比例整的。一般家里没东西了就会点外卖，还是沙拉。”  
“还挺养生，你室友多大？”  
“比我小几个月，姓kotch。也是今年研究生毕业。”  
“活的真精致。”frank顺手把几颗紫甘蓝包装好扔进自己的购物车里。  
“他还贴面膜来着，冥想什么的，早睡早起保养皮肤。”raul把目光盯在旁边水果区的菠萝，想来想去要不要买几个存在冰箱里。反正冰箱现在是空着的，多买少买对他说没什么区别。  
“他果然是我脑子里的英国人形象。”  
“但是他脾气挺大的。你见到他就知道了。”好了，他的菠萝已经被他抓到手里了，“所以说，其实我很同情你。”  
“这又是哪门子的话？”frank自然知道他指的是什么。  
“我也被抛弃过，我和我前男友都快走到结婚那道门槛儿上了，结果我们遇上了信任危机，我不相信他加班加点活的是为了什么，他不相信我的学历，他一直劝我放弃研究生。”  
“所以你们分手了？”  
“不是和平分手，很多嘴仗都是kotch替我打赢的，他说平时怎么样无所谓，分手仗一定要打得漂亮。”raul推着车往前走，“我们去看看要买什么果汁啥的。看着像是我打赢了，其实还是我受伤，因为提出分手的不是我，交往四年的男人说不跟你好了就不跟你好了换谁来都很难过。”  
不过好在已经分手一年，raul也不会再想起那个混蛋一次。  
“我和我前妻，她对我的生活态度大概是失望了吧，如果不是失望，我们都结婚七年，相爱十年了，她曾经也对我有爱情。”  
“后来就没有了，她把四分之三的共同财产带走了。”  
“我现在就是个穷鬼，对于儿子的抚养权她倒是都没眨眼就直接给了我，我最欣慰的就是我儿子能陪着我生活。”  
半年前的离婚情景frank还是记得一清二楚的，他的确不敢相信自己深爱了十年的女人会做出如此绝人后路的事情，好像这不是他的玛丽亚，不是他儿子的母亲。他低估了他的枕边人，他错看了他的妻子。  
“天哪，我前几天的话的确说的过分，不敢相信还有抛弃亲生骨肉的父母。”  
“比如我前妻，比如你爸爸。”  
“我们更加相同了，走我们去看看有没有牛羊肉啥的，然后我就采购完成啦。”raul拽着frank的购物车让他掉头。  
他们两个人一前一后的走出超市，frank在后面看raul提了三个购物袋觉得还是问问他为好，他问他要不要坐他的车回家:“毕竟咱俩就隔了三条街，挺顺路。”Raul眨巴着眼睛想了一会，frank看他在踌躇着，就说我搭你回去又没关系，我就是警察。后来raul把购物袋递给他自己上了副驾驶。  
“你说你啊，占便宜都不会占。”  
“你开你的车吧，咱俩还没熟到这个地步呢。”  
“细水长流。”他压在绿灯灭的最后一秒开过了路口。  
Raul没再接话，他打开手机，kotch给他发来一个短信。  
他问raul说：nick reyes，我还能不能追到。  
不能。他回道。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
切好菠萝块放进冰箱，raul如成功人士般的审视冰箱，掐算着这些战利品能让他几日窝家不出。  
他得空看看手表，晚上六点了，简单搞了个番茄意面应付差事。端到电脑前犹豫了一会，我想看什么来着？？？好像该看的我都看了呀，没什么需要补的了。  
就着意面他把黄金罗盘的更新看完，他倒在电脑椅上懵哒这琢磨剧情，还是不算看的懂。他再一次的觉得跨文化者活着是有多不容易，刚来这儿的时候他啥都不懂，更别说要把他一个人扔到英国去过日子了。  
说起英国，Raul反应过来，kotch这人还没有和他发消息，他只是回了一个不可能，他就至于跟他冷战到现在吗？？？鉴于今天下午他也没在手机上看见什么英国伦敦一小伙情绪失控开车撞上隔离墩车毁人亡的最新消息，他完全认为，他的好室友，salen kotch完全把他这个棕色室友给忘了。他又找到kotch的账号发了消息:  
你怎么不知道给我发消息【愤怒】  
但仍然一无所获。  
我就当丢了个儿子。

－蜗居人士，今天咋样  
又来了，frank真的是比他想象中的话痨又难缠。  
－我开不开心不知道，我是觉得你开心了。  
－哈哈哈哈哈哈哈圣诞快乐，kid  
－谁他妈是你的kid  
－好歹我比你大了15岁  
－要不要脸。  
－你说你这么个研究生，咋还不知道圆滑？  
－滚蛋，我在吃饭别让我反胃。

Frank躺在沙发噗嗤一声笑出来。这人可真不开不起玩笑。他翻了个身又回道  
－我觉得总比你一个人待在一个地方没人理你要强得多  
－那不如让我一个人待会  
－好心怕你寂寞找你唠嗑你还不领情了  
－我懒得戳穿你  
好吧是frank他自己寂寞的很，他不想让别人知道他寂寞的度过假期，也是他这些天每天揪着这个研究生聊天的原因，他只认得这个人如今和他一样孤苦。可话又说回来，是他不愿意去姐姐家聚会的，他想起往年的假期，温暖的房子，烧的正旺的壁炉火，还有烤饼干的味道，他开始想念它们了。  
－突然想起家里的烤饼干，我儿子总是抱着啃  
－？？？？吃？  
－我可不会烤，是我前妻一直做的，她做了很多年  
－你还是没有彻底清醒吧  
Frank把头摇的跟拨浪鼓一样，不可能，我怎么可能还会对这个女人成为前妻呢？  
－我觉得我对她没有感情了  
－你最好还是反思一下，免得你以后得了什么类似叫婚姻生活ptsd之类的，睹物思人的那种？？？  
－怎么可能，你觉得我哪里像是那种人  
－这种ptsd又不会写在人的脑门儿上，这很正常，离婚总要有一个走不出来的人，而那偏偏就是你。我很理解你。  
－我已经在好了  
他觉得自己被Raul戳了肺管子，他只想否定他。  
－你没有，半年还不够。  
再说，你结婚前又不是没有过圣诞假期  
－你这纯粹是歪理邪说，无稽之谈!!你根本不知道我之前多难熬。  
－暴躁一般证明我说的其实是对的。  
－……  
－是的， 我还没有彻底忘了她。  
他还是最终妥协了，玛利亚终究是和他生活了这么多年的妻子，多年夫妻他又不可能这么快的就忘掉她，不然他也太王八蛋了吧。  
－我没想到你这么快就服软  
－我也是  
－我觉得你应该去休息了已经晚上十点了。  
－好  
Frank也自觉这种对话无趣，老老实实的放下手机去泡澡收拾上床睡觉。

而这边Raul家里蹲主题的夜生活才刚刚开始，他，一点儿都不困。  
他正看的歌剧魅影起劲，kotch犹如神助一般的想起来回复他。又好像触发了他什么敏感点，十多条的消息接连而出，他感动的就像个悲惨老父亲。  
－妈的你好意思跟我说？你回我一个不可能  
－我就坐在我姐的副驾驶，我气的差点儿没把方向盘替我姐拆了  
－说到我姐，今年回去我一下飞机就看见我姐冲过来了，她又胖了  
－我姐夫也胖了，一胖就是一窝，我看不过去了，我今天拉着我姐一家子去健身房一口气办了两年的vip  
－对了，你这几天怎么样，你这个家里蹲青年人估计也没什么事新花样  
－你妹妹怎么也不知道回来找你，悲苦亲哥，你说你寒不寒心

－你是个怨妇吗，reyes您要是三个月内追到手，我给你做半年早饭  
－你放屁，等你做完饭月亮都打卡上班儿了  
－你还真别说，我发誓  
－闭嘴  
－对了，你还记得那个警察吗，他找我唠嗑  
－他能说啥  
－你之前说的那种婚姻ptsd，我之前还不相信，他居然是一个，我还以为他对他的爱情生活有多十拿九稳，手拿把攥。  
－太有意思了，之后有啥瓜记着找我吃。  
－他太能说话了，我根本不觉得他是个离过婚的，他天天找我说话，他这嘴真的是伶牙俐齿。而且暴躁也是真的暴躁。  
－我怎么觉得他想泡你  
－得亏我不喜欢这款的，我觉得他是实在找不到个人聊天了，你想想，圣诞和新年假期，他为什么会跟一个网友聊天  
－说明他是个社会loser【斜眼】  
－他还跟我去超市买东西  
－我怎么觉得他还是想泡你  
－我这是正确指导一个离婚男人如何走出阴影  
－你就是没的解闷的东西拿他开心。  
－那不然你每天都跟我说话  
－凭什么  
Kotch丢掉手机起床，对伦敦来说这是早上六点出头儿，他今天甚至醒的比自己的手机闹钟都早。进了浴室他发现他刚烫还没有半个月的头发就光荣下岗，图便宜烫的头发果然指望不上他能让kotch散发魅力。他瞪着镜子里的头发，决定要把他拉直之后全部拢到脑后去，搞个自暴自弃式造型。洗澡之后他如愿拉直了头发，又给自己贴了面膜踱步回去找他刚买的海蓝之谜被他扔在了哪儿。他带回家很多个行李箱每个都是满满当当找起来还真的花费功夫。  
我老天，我不要再带这么多东西回家了。  
做好护理，他准备找衣服，今天是去拜访祖父母，好歹穿的板正一点，他翻出一件深蓝色的毛衣外套，心想要不是为了这个他永远也不要穿这么俗气的英国人都穿的毛衣，别说别的，这毛衣死活也配不上他刚用上脸的护肤品。  
早上八点半，他端坐在餐厅里吃完饭，他爸妈惊讶于他们的儿子竟然变得如此的有效率还精神奕奕，kotch暗自知道这是那倒霉导师给他板过来的生活规律。他吹嘘自己说是他都二十多岁了，活的在意一点儿也不至于一到5，60岁就满脸褶子。  
哈，他说的就是他爸。  
他爸应该是听出来了，整个脸垮下来，就像是大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合国的阴雨天一样，又臭又长还说来就来。  
这一天他跟他不怎么认识的爷爷在一块，虽然每年都这样，他也总是觉得不太舒服，他就这么看着他那已经糊涂的爷爷胡乱认自己的孙子们，还把他的姐夫认做了他，拜托，他要是跟他姐夫这么胖，180磅，他绝对一头扎进泰晤士，嗨，还是算了，泰晤士太脏了。  
尴尬的一天过去了，他回家扑倒进床里，想起来给Raul发消息:  
－我太累了，我就想找个生活支柱，你再最后告诉我一次好吗？  
－我能不能追到nick reyes？  
－你快睡吧，你都说梦话了  
去你妈的，回头我就把你扔出我的出租屋，kotch把手机扔出去老远。  



	8. Chapter 8

眼见这做青天白日梦的Salem kotch不回复了，Raul觉得他是被他打击的估计一时半会也不会再找他玩了。好不容易才在中午爬起来体验正常人的生活居然发现根本没人打算联系他，他也只好找找frank陪他说话，昨天说的话有点儿过头，也不知道frank到底生气了没有。  
－我说你在干嘛  
－？？今天12点你就起床了？有进步啊  
－我在客厅看电视  
－老年人果然要看电视  
－不然你给我续费网飞账号  
－我也没钱。  
他在打字就想起kotch和他说的：“我就觉得他是想泡你。”raul不以为然。举一个例子，假如你是个女生，你会和你高中男同桌因为说多了话就会搞上吗？？并不能，他又不是十七岁女孩儿，又不是没有谈过恋爱，和别人来电不来电的这码子事儿，他到底还是知道的，就网友呗，还能发展成什么关系？  
－没钱你就别总是嘲笑我老  
－你还是觉悟不高，我很失望  
－明天又要去上班了，不仅如此，还要连续上到假期结束前一天。算一下我能多赚不到600  
－好啦就当给儿子多攒钱。我的打算就是关网写毕业论文了  
－那就祝我们假期愉快  
－愉快个屁我不愉快  
其实他过得不错，他逼迫自己早八晚五的坐在电脑前给工作，给他的论文写了开头，期间还跑去外面借了本书。每天也在和frank聊天，不过也是早午晚安和其外的几句絮叨话，kotch也会跟他聊几句，神龙见首不见尾。假期的最后一天晚上九点，他还坐在电脑前琢磨该怎么把拉斯韦尔的破本科时期知识编改进他的硕士研究生毕业论文里，以至于kotch开门他都没注意到，拍他肩膀的时候他吓了一跳：“你怎么走路没声？？妈的吓死我了。”  
“妈的死的应该是我。”kotch从旁边拉把椅子坐下，“你坐好，你听我慢慢说，你千万别喊出来。”  
“你被你爸踢出来了？以后不能继承家产了？？这剧本可是有点儿熟悉啊。”开玩笑，raul超勇的，有什么事儿是能让他惊讶到喊出来？？？  
“我跟搞新闻的算同行，我不会喊，你说。”  
“nick reyes，我要到他的联系方式了。”kotch的眼中，如果是raul没看错的话，他的眼中闪烁出了泪光。  
“？？？？？？？？？？？what？？？？”  
自然了，这种事情放在12个小时前的kotch他自己也并不是多相信。

12个小时前的kotch才拖着他的行李到了伦敦机场，一切手续办妥之后他坐在候机大厅的一个角落里刷手机，万事俱备只剩下登机回家投奔费城，然后再把他的室友扔出去报仇，谁叫他说了不该说的话。  
没一会他听见那个航班延迟两小时的通知，顿时有人议论起来，还有人不满，更有人当即从座椅上起来看那个架势是准备去改签。有这么一瞬间kotch也想去改签，估算一下飞机落地时间得是晚上了，想着第二天要爬起来去学校报道，kotch有点儿后悔掐着假期的尾巴回家，自己真的应该早一天就回去的。他准备等着，就等这个航班起飞，他花了钱买来的头等舱，不能让钱白费，哪怕明天被骂，这钱也绝对不能打了水漂。等待的时候已经是中午时分，工作人员一个一个的发放午餐，他凭着登机牌收到了一份鲜切水果，牛奶，夹心面包，  
自然是无法削减掉他的怒气，raul的消息发过来询问他什么时候到费城机场，他回了句不知道，他的航班延误了，搞得他想跳起来破口大骂，raul告诉他冷静，不要在伦敦机场丢伦敦人的脸。Kotch不耐烦的开始抖腿，好在旁边没有人坐在他旁边而引起别人的不满。  
抖腿正抖的高兴，他看见一个金发碧眼穿着驾驶员的衣服坐在他这一排的最外位置，蛮高的，大概有一米八吧，肩上有几道杠他看不清，总不能凑过去看吧，kotch很好奇是不是他的航班是由这个小伙子来飞，目光停留了大概几秒，他后面也不知道从哪里窜出来一位女士，她捏住那个小伙子的肩膀：“ethan你怎么在这儿，找你好久了。”kotch扫了那位女士一眼，也是个驾驶员，看起来要比他自己年纪大一点儿，神情严肃又庄重。  
“啊，抱歉，我头一天来，想过来坐坐。Salter。”ethan站起来对她说。  
“该上飞机了，机长刚才也在找你，我这就跟他联系。”  
“你们在这儿呢，Ethan，以后一定要记得保持联系。”他们口中的机长也出现了，是个熟人，高高大大，蓝眼睛，还是个白马王子。  
操，这不是reyes吗。Kotch吓得马上把目光收回到手机上去。Reyes还站在他身侧的位置，动都没有动。阳光打下来的影子就这么盖在kotch身上，他也在盯着地上残留的reyes的影子看，听见reyes在和他的同事说说笑笑仿佛他有个什么配适器，一听见他说话就开始发起作用，不仅呼吸收紧，心脏也在加速跳动。  
Kotch有个毛病，情绪不稳定的时候就会抖腿，有的时候就会搞得很大动静，就像现在，他抖腿的架势及其吓人。以至于吸引了莱耶斯的注意。  
想象一下如果你是个一米九以上的大高个儿航班机长兼驾驶员，在你的视觉范围之内，有个人坐在你航班分区的区域内，他的腿剧烈的抖着，你会怎么想？他可能会是突发疾病，也可能是对延迟航班起飞的强烈不满。  
Reyes觉得他头回看见这样的乘客，厌恶航班延迟起飞都具象化了。谁愿意让航班延迟起飞呢，他希望赶紧回去美国睡觉，但作为机长还是得不漏愠色的去协调。他是个空乘人员，就有义务去安抚每个乘客，他伸手过去拍拍他的肩膀，后者大概是被他突如其来的手吓得不轻，他说：“这位乘客你还好吧，需不需要什么东西之类的。”  
“我没事，我不需要什么。”操，kotch脑袋空白，表情木讷。  
但kotch觉得他的灵魂在狂叫，沸腾的都能架锅烧水泡红茶啦。  
“哦，那就好，实在抱歉，机体刚才出了点儿差错，但还好现在已经排除问题了，稍后就能安排乘客登机，请您放心。”reyes冲他笑。  
“没关系的，谢谢。”我的天，他死也没想到他会在这个情景下遇见他。他目送他走远，他激动的把这消息分享给那个曾经说他不行的室友，但是室友没有回复给他，可能是认为自己说错了话而自我反省。  
虽说他们说话的时机有点儿不太好，他还尴尬要死，平时那个伶牙俐齿的劲儿今天也不好使了，人家都说见着自己爱人才会紧张到窒息可他这还八字连个丿都还没有呢，他怎么就变成这样儿了呢，他之前还说raul恋爱的时候画面不堪入目，现在仔细想想刚才，现在谁最不堪入目还有待考察了吧。  
激动高兴又不能面露喜色实在是太难了。他怕他一阵狂笑把整个候机大厅的人吓跑。  
他自己跟自己癫狂了一儿，后来广播通知他登机。  
进入飞机找到了自己的位置之后他听见机长reyes在广播，一字一句他都认真的听，第一次觉得连机长广播都这么动听难忘。半个小时后他决定要休息了，一个人拖着两个行李箱来机场也是费力的事情之一，就算再怎么激动，回到美国也得是七八个小时之后的事儿，他总得闭眼歇一会。  
醒过来之后他开始玩手机，正看到开心的时候他看见reyes进了头等舱走到他前面的空位置，他看见kotch，似乎心情不错还跟他打了招呼，他说又看见你了，你的腿不抖了吧。  
Kotch内心惊的说不出话，心想我的抖腿这么严重吗，但他盯着他的眼睛看，还是那个蓝色，日思夜想的蓝色。  
“没关系，我已经没事了。”哦，他还是能说上一句完整话的。  
“你去美国出差？”reyes也一点儿没有想要坐下的意思，还是站在他的座位旁边跟kotch搭话。  
“我在那儿上学。”  
尽量越短越好，kotch想，这样就能不被他发现自己是个磕巴以至于直接掐断我俩的爱情线。  
“你在费城上学？宾大？？”  
“是的，不过费城这么多学校你怎么就认定我在宾大上学？”  
“看你的气质像。”  
操。Kotch暗爽，那八成是在夸我，我男神夸我我自然美的不行了。  
“虽然很想和你聊聊宾大，但是我得休息一阵子。”  
哦，那可完蛋了，那基本就是说他不想跟我聊。  
“等你有空我们可以聊啊。”kotch决定丢出这副老脸，为了男人，为了这个男人，“我们可以在网上聊。”  
他主动把手机递过去了，reyes接过手机帮他关注了他的账号。  
“谢谢。”kotch拿回自己的手机这么跟他说。  
“我也是，salen kotch。”reyes的脸部肉肉的，冲他笑的时候他莫名其妙的觉得像个金丝熊。  
Reyes不再跟他说话，他在他的位置上睡觉休息，kotch一点儿都不敢大喘气，心脏跳的极快，哦，老天爷，估计没到下飞机他就要进医院了吧。  
他居然在他正前面休息，这谁能想到，这是从来都没想到的事情。太迷幻但又太真实了。  
他庆幸自己没有换航班，还买了头等舱，不然他连reyes的半根头发都碰不到了。  
大概一个小时后那个女驾驶员过来拍醒reyes让他回去，直到下飞机，kotch也没有再见到他。  
下飞机以后是晚上七点半，他拿走自己的行李叫了一辆出租车就往家里飞，他跟司机说，他有急事要回去，面部故意显得焦急痛苦，司机被他吓得以为他家里有亲人危在旦夕，还在中途安慰他，kotch心想那是要赶着回去跟raul说这件事，只好把raul形容的即将离开人世了。  
从飞机场出来本来要两个小时的车程，竟然一个半小时就到了楼下。  
他拖着两个箱子冲上楼，开门时也没人理他，客厅没人。他赶紧撂下行李去raul的卧室找他还把他给吓着了。

“？操您这么强。”raul听完之后给他大总结。  
“对，本人就是这么强。”  
“您这算就要成功了，你是不是要脱单了。”raul后躺在床上，“完了，我之前说的你当我放屁吧。”  
“行了，说完了，我爽了，我走了，去洗澡然后我就去睡了，我明天要回学校你去吗？”kotch起身往外走了。  
“不去啊，我要搞毕业论文了，然后就算解放了。”  
“行吧，那你晚安。”他出门的时候还“贴心”的把灯关上了。  
“你他妈别关灯啊？！”raul把手机打开，跟frank说，  
-kotch加上他喜欢的人的联系方式了。【流泪猫猫头】  
-嚯。牛逼。  
他回道。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
新年的1,2月份是美国全民最卖力工作的两个月。  
这种莫名其妙的氛围搞得全美人民都认为:  
“天晴了，雨停了，我又觉得我行了。”  
其实，该是垃圾的还是个垃圾。  
比如正倒在床上的Raul，现在是2月底，他的毕业论文初稿刚刚写好没有一个小时。  
他松了一口气，万幸终于在死线之前完成论文，两天后他要去学校交给导师评估，基本每次去就要被狠批一顿，这位和蔼的女人从来就不对自己的学生和蔼，一会说交晚了，一会说论文写得太浅拿不出去，一会又跟每个人语重心长的说：“我都为了你们好。”可每次听见她这么说那就没什么好事儿，不是论文重写就是回去继续搞实践。  
－你说我导师会不会杀了我？  
－？做什么，你的论文写好了？  
有的时候raul看frank秒回的速度，很质疑他是个警察，他是不是连巡逻都抱着手机消息看。  
－是的，我后天要去交给她看，我怕她会杀了我  
－那倒不至于，她顶多把你说哭  
－那还不如我死，社会性死亡还不如我直接闭眼，一想到她我就手脚冰凉  
－你还有怕的，我长见识了。  
－你别说了，我更想死了【流泪猫猫头】  
－你能不能别发这个了，搞得你一米六一样  
－……妈的你不想活了  
两个月过去了，Raul和frank说话的方式越来越放肆，开心的时候和他好声好气，不高兴的时候卷他八代祖宗。一个愿打一个也愿挨，frank也跟着他顺腔搭音，陪他骂街，因为他自己没心没肺，根本就没往心里去。这两个月他俩没少出去玩，但也都为了吃:BBQ，烤鱼，寿司，还有美国人必不可少的汉堡王。Raul说frank根本就不是离婚倒霉单亲爸爸，纯粹是个终于解放口欲的中年男性。Frank回嘴说那你还不是愿意跟我出去吃，你也知道蔬菜沙拉不好吃吧。  
－后天我陪你去？我开车送你去  
发送这条短信的时候，frank刚好开警车回警局打中午卡。  
－就20分钟车程，不需要，那不如你接我回去找吃饭的地方。  
－成交  
Frank永远对吃说yes。  
去交论文的时候，Raul开门觉得外头还有点儿冷，又折回去找了件短外套穿上。出门的时候他给frank发消息，他说他有点儿紧张。后者直接回复他说别怂，又不是上战场，那女的能把你吃了。Raul被他给气笑了，他回复说，我发誓她可以直接找个坑挖点土把我就地掩埋。后来frank就在也没有回复了，他坐在公交里理清思路准备要跟导师说的一些必要的话。下车的时候差点儿活生生的把自己绊一脚。  
去交论文的时候，他站在导师办公室门口跟frank说他要去从容赴死了，你赶紧过来我学校门口收尸。他照着门敲了几下又推开了，还真别说，除了必要的交涉，他还真是很少去办公室。他导师就坐在办公桌前，她看着他说:“来，论文拿来我看你写了什么样子。”  
“额，并不是多能往外发的那种。”Raul坐在导师面前，恭恭敬敬的把论文双手递到她手里。  
她接过来压在她的手底下:“来，说说你的写作意图和中心主旨。”  
氛围顿时变得窒息阴郁。  
“额，好。我的论文里主要说的是引用分析各个新闻采访节目的现状剖析主流传统媒体运营方式在进入二十一世纪二十年代是否需要进一步改革，同时我们需要如何改进，怎么推行改革，改革到什么程度，改革之后我们以什么实际成果来呈现给世界范围内的广大受众。”Raul说完之后觉得他这遍说的还不错，比公交车上练的要好的多，实在是他研究生时期的一大惊人进步。  
“初稿？”好了，导师开始翻看他的论文了。  
“是的，初稿。”  
“目前来看没什么问题，我会仔细去看的，两天之后我会联系你。”  
“谢谢您，所以我现在可以走了？”  
“是的。”  
“好的，那我回去了，老师。”  
语死早，碰见老师，他绝对是语死早。  
他关上导师的门，心中大爽，终于熬到他出来了，没有当场去世真是感激她的嘴下留情，鬼知道他当时到底有多紧张，他到现在还手脚冰凉，心有余悸。  
真要命，他仍然哆哆嗦嗦下楼，下楼的时候还撞见了他的同学，他显然是上楼准备去交论文的，那人瞧见Raul的样子主动凑过来问他:“Menendez!导师心情怎么样？”  
Raul对他主动凑过来还抓他胳膊的行为极为厌恶，他都不知道他姓什么，他跟他不熟，不过这样也好，坑他一把也不打紧，马上就毕业了谁拿谁当回事儿？？  
“脸色不太好，别对自己的东西抱有太大希望，多说就会被骂，你切记。”说完他就甩开那位的手溜走了。  
走到门口他看见frank靠在自己车前盖上背对着他打电话，他才反应过来他忘记告诉frank他已经出来了。  
他靠过去把手放在frank脖子上，后者被冰的一个激灵：“我操这他妈谁？”  
Frank猛回头刚想张嘴骂，发现是raul在嘻嘻哈哈笑，他又转头跟电话里的人说：“下次再说吧我，我先挂了。”  
“怎么你手这么冷。”他把他的手拿下来但没有松开，他双手握住他的手用大拇指指肚给他手心摩擦取暖。  
Raul觉得这个场面又gay又尴尬，想把手抽回去还不敢抽，谁知道frank又犯什么病。  
“我刚才在导师办公室吓的，你能松开我吗？”raul开始挣扎双手了，“我刚才忘了给你说我已经好了，不过你来的很快，我也没在导师那儿呆很久。”  
“今天是周五，明天就不用上班了，我也就稍微给自己早下了会儿班。去吃什么。”他松开了手又坐回车盖上。  
“不太知道，我们不如接着寿司去吧。”他跟着他上车，还扣好了安全带。  
吃饭的时候raul在刷手机，他拍拍旁边的frank让他往他的手机屏幕上看，随后两个人都笑倒在桌子上，嘴里还嘟嘟着什么惊天大沙雕。Raul靠在他的左臂上，连重心都转移过去，Frank把手扶在他的左肩笑着跟他说：“快吃吧，我的天呢。”随后也就放开了。  
Frank开车送他回家，raul下车后站在楼底下跟他说有空再约饭，frank朝他点头告别，开车走了。  
Frank回到家给自己的姐姐打电话，说自己今天有事没去接jason，明天再去接。他去洗个澡，洗澡的时候脑子里来来回回过片儿，他觉得最近状态不对，不仅仅是状态的事儿，没准性向都得跟着改。但是改不改得先两说着，他认为人家根本没拿他当那码子事儿来处。  
刚才抓着人家的手不放的事儿他自己都吓着了，那几乎就是个下意识的动作，根本就没过过frank的脑子，仔细回想raul的表情还是个负向反馈。还有搭肩，要是说单纯的搭肩他自己都不信，他搭过别人的肩膀，也没见过自己能用手来回在人家肩峰上摸的，当然他发誓，他不是故意去揩人家油的，他是顺其自然的就这么摸上了。当然，raul也完全没有反应。操，八成是frank他自己想多了。可最关键的，是raul这个人把他给掰弯的，要是他不愿意，那自己是个直的弯的有个什么区别？  
他思来想去还是觉得找个靠谱的明白一点儿的局外人问问才妥当。  
－您在吗我儿子他青梅竹马的爹？  
他还是决定去找alex  
－你跟我这儿扯什么皮？alex是个明眼人，自然知道frank一张嘴就知道他没装着好屁。  
－我问你个事，你先答应我千万别往外漏  
－嗯，你说  
－你是怎么确定人家女孩会喜欢你的  
－你他妈不会有约会对象了吧  
－你先回答我然后我再回答你行吧，不然咱俩一来一回还各有分枝都能聊到明天早晨八点半  
－…要是她喜欢我她肯定会有一些小动作，不过这都是虚假的个人猜测，最好是把人约出来当面问  
－我操当面问多尴尬  
Frank都能设想到这个局面，他张口问，人家咧嘴笑到打滚然后再跟他说：我根本没往这边想，我不喜欢这么大的。  
那这个场面，岂不是相当尴尬。  
－我说完了，你也该回答我的吧。  
Frank被问的在屏幕前耿起了脖子。算了。再怎么样，raul以后是同意也好，拒绝也罢，alex也不会嘲笑他，他选择全盘托出。  
－我和一个男孩聊的很好，今天一起去吃饭的时候我自己出了类似你说的小动作，我觉得我是喜欢他了，但我又不确定人家喜欢我，肯不肯跟我约会。  
－操。Frank woods，我死也没想到你会弯。Frank，你太让人吃惊了  
－你不太了解情况，我们每天都在聊天，我足够了解他了，我现在觉得我喜欢他，所以我就欠那临门一脚了，你说我踢不踢  
－你他妈，在禁区外围踢进门，那叫临门一脚，在中场踢那叫球传不出去只能自己来。你自己寻思你该在哪儿踢球。  
－我他妈就是怕我问早了人家不乐意，你能不能看好了再回我  
－明明是你自己问的稀里糊涂，这个事情你自己掂量  
－行，我自己掂量  
－我倒是想知道那男的是谁，能让你变成同性恋  
－说起来你也认识，就那天喝醉酒那男的的朋友  
－我操frank你可真是深藏不露  
－我去你妈的

Alex没再回复他，frank像个没命的稻草没抓没落的。  
手机叮的一声，是raul给他发来的短信，上面说他今天累得像个傻子，全程精神紧绷着，回家就是废人一个。Frank回他说那就好好休息，论文那边还有两天才有消息，可以先休息一下不打紧。没有回复过来，frank认为他应该是睡着了，他也去卫生间洗漱收拾上床，临睡前再次查看他们的聊天记录，他回了个晚安，也去睡了。

09下  
Kotch正坐在客厅刷ins，最近点开nick reyes的账号从头翻到尾已经是常态了。  
“多少遍了，你要不要歇一会kotch。”Raul窝在沙发椅上抬头冲他说。  
“要你管。”  
“？？？你有病？？？”  
“reyes真是我见过的最好看的男人。”  
“所以你把人家的账号翻了个遍？”  
“那我还能做什么？去跟他打招呼吗？”kotch倒了杯水递给他。  
“你不是跟我说他对宾大感兴趣吗？这个切入点不好吗？”  
“太早了吧，再等等。”kotch顿了顿，“早晚会有进度的不是吗。”  
“是吧，今天是三月初了，你opt 申请了没有。”  
“提交了，我要是通过了肯定第一个告诉你，就跟你论文过了第一个告诉我一样。”  
“……还真别说。”Raul突然畏畏缩缩，“第一个知道的是frank。”  
“……”kotch闻言,把眼睛挪离手机屏幕，“不是你，你怎么回事？你不觉得frank的频率有点儿多吗。”  
“你不会真的喜欢他吧。”kotch把手机扔到一边儿，转身冲他说。  
“？朋友，是朋友。”Raul表情坚决，“我们只是吃到一块儿去了。他才刚离婚。”  
Raul喜欢是喜欢，可是跟他在一起就是另一码事儿了。  
“那你为什么一定要补一句他刚刚离婚。你心里有鬼。”  
“好吧，我喜欢他。”  
“假模假式的，你还跟我藏着掖着。你打算怎么办？”  
“你别说了，我们定好了明天出去吃日本拉面。我也不知道怎么办。”  
“说不动你，我回屋看电影去了。”  
“快滚。”

－明天要去哪儿接你  
－我家楼下  
现在Raul看frank的消息怎么看怎么变扭。现在他不是太想回复他，他觉得自己应该去洗个头发，总不能油着头发去见这个男人吧。  
在家里等了半天，frank发现自己发出去的两个消息没有回复。很奇怪，不过是个普普通通的询问他在做什么。难道是说对方已经感觉到他想和他交往的事情了？他又没有做什么伤天害理的事儿，不过是找他聊天，出去吃饭。  
Frank认为，比起刚刚说上话的12月，每天颠倒黑白，宅居生活，顺带感慨自己孤独一生的Raul，他现在的状态真的是好了太多。至少现在来讲，这已经不是他的人生低谷期了。  
他想着，又去给Raul发短信:  
－明天我大概不会送你回家了，我有私事要处理。  
仍然，没有回复。

第二天frank停车在楼下，看见Raul在公寓门口敲手机，他按了车喇叭吸引他的注意力，结果把人家吓得按抛物线把手机扔了出去。后者仔细一看是frank，还在车里笑的直拍方向盘，怒气冲冲的捡起手机上车给了他胸口一拳。  
“你是不是找死？？？”  
“谁叫你不抬头看我，我不是给你发消息了吗。”  
“谁知道你来的这么快。”  
Frank敷衍的点头，开车直奔商场里的拉面馆。

拉面馆的氛围很棒，是传统的日本装潢，墙上还有很多地方明星和店主合照的照片，灯光也是暖暖的黄色光线，真不愧是整个费城最负盛名的日本小店。  
点餐之后frank抓着Raul，死命也要跟他分享今天发生在警局里的事情。有好有坏，还有很多可以供他吐槽的地方。Raul一边听一边笑，还拍拍他的后背说，看来现在警察的抗压能力越来越差了，怎么这点儿小事都能让你生气。frank摇摇头说你不懂，他们觉得警察欠他们的。  
“那你呢？你觉得我欠你的吗？”他说。  
“你在我眼里是朋友，又不是警察。”Raul还是举着手机冲他笑。  
Frank看着他不说话。看来还是他想多了，Raul对他根本就没有意思，已经暗示到如此他依旧没有反应，没有表情，也没在跟他说什么，frank自己叹气。大费周章之后发现这原来是个单恋啊，那这种单恋也势必没有结果了吧。

“我觉得你今天状态不对。”Raul板着脸看他吃完了他的面。  
“你今天是不是压力太大了？”  
他摇摇头。根本就没有回答给他。  
“妈的谁知道今天警察局这么多屁事。我想直接杀死一个两个的。”当然，这都是掩饰。  
要不就到此为止，如果不挑明，他还是能和Raul做朋友的。他说:“我们在这儿坐一会再回去吧。”  
Raul冲他点头，两个人各自玩起了手机。他也不傻，他知道frank说的到底是什么，他想让他们的关系向前走一步。  
frank是陪伴他整个低糜期的人，这个人对他来说也算是意义非凡了。  
他总觉得Frank是在他觉得孤独的时候空降来的礼物，他高兴又异常珍惜，可再仔细想想，他还没想好他的未来，怎么好意思轻易答应，他完全没有准备好这个男人这么快就突然从朋友转变成了交往对象。  
能拖一天是一天，拖到他想好为止，与其害怕自己控制不住那暴脾气跟他闹翻，不如直接装傻充愣一问三不知。等他想好了，他去找他表白也行。  
Frank比Raul先一步出了餐厅，不太耐烦的转头看见旁边的情侣餐厅，从那儿走出来的都是成双成对的，相拥着走出来，他暗自唾骂自己，怎么就落得如此田地。可真要命，一年之内被两段感情打击算得上是人间奇迹。  
跟Raul一前一后的出了商场大门，Raul问他:“你这就要走了？”  
他冲他点头说对，主动凑过来伸出手抱住他，“晚安，kid。”他能感受到Raul身体一僵，还好，没有反抗，也没有冲他大吵大闹，其实说明这事儿还算有戏。  
他脑子一热，鬼使神差的就抓着Raul的手往停车场走。  
“你做什么，我要回家了。”raul显然不知道他在做什么，站在原地莫名其妙的和他挣扎起来。  
“对啊，我送你回家。”  
Raul哪能拗得过他的劲儿，只好老实的跟着他走，但好在脑子还算好使，一路上在问他脑子里在想什么，能不能松开，抱怨他这么抓着他的手这样很疼。坐进车里的时候他也没敢跟他发脾气，因为是他自己不占理。  
他脑内还在处理frank刚才的拥抱，这是他俩头一次比较亲密的接触。他现在唯一笃定的是，他们彼此足够喜欢着。这对他来说，目前为止，很满足了。  
车已经发动了，raul坐在副驾头一次没有玩手机，现在的情况下掏出手机出来玩可就太丢人了。Frank也完全没有跟他搭话的意思，商场和他家还要有点路程，为了消磨时间他选择侧头看窗外的费城。  
费城还是那副老样子，从他第一次来到这儿到他和前男友分手，再到今天，一点儿都没变，相反的，变的是他，以前的他直来直去，对一个人喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，喜欢就答应，讨厌就拒绝。分手除了那几次嘴仗，也算是干脆利落。分明他还算擅长的事却搞得不伦不类拖泥带水。实在不像样子了。  
不行，今天说什么也得和他说清楚，长痛不如短痛，哪怕是frank不愿意等他还和他吵起来，那他也愿意。  
Raul等他开车到他家门口，frank把车熄火，跟他说:“到家了。”  
没再说什么，Raul当然知道他也不好受。  
“嘿，我知道你为什么不舒服。”他主动凑过去，“好歹给我一点时间吧。”  
“所以你觉得装作什么都不懂的样子就完全可以拖住我了？”  
“拜托……”frank把他的手拉过来，和他十指相扣，“至少告诉我，你对我有没有感觉，我要等你几天。”  
“我不知道。”他回答给frank，“至少要等到我毕业，我不知道我能不能留在费城。”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“是的，你不再让我觉得孤独了。”Raul甚至没有思考就告诉他，“要是我们因为这件事，搞得最后不再相互联系了，你的存在也变得没有意义了。”  
“那我等你决定好。”  
Raul点头，把几乎要夺眶而出的眼泪憋回去，这感觉就像是他要和frank长久分开一样:“我们还是像以前一样聊天。”  
“那你不能骗我，谁骗谁谁就是小狗。”frank把他拉进怀里。  
“屁啦，谁会骗你啊。”  
老天爷，他很享受他的拥抱，暖暖乎乎的，还有洗衣粉的味道。  
大概五分钟过后Raul才从frank的车里下来，站在屋子门口他赶紧揉揉眼睛，可千万不能让kotch看出来点儿什么，他精明的很。  
“我回来了!快乐的拉面。”  
“操，你不知道我刚才经历了什么。”  
“别说了，是reyes，对吧。”  
“对，他在我的一张照片底下评论。”  
“我认为你说得对，所以我们顺理成章的聊起了宾大。所以，我们俩终于说上话了，万事开头难，之后进展会好很多了Raul。”  
“恭喜，你终于能搞上你男人了。”莫名的发酸。  
“我也会恭喜你的。你们是迟早的事。”  
“你觉得我们会在一起吗？”他坐在kotch旁边，仿佛是找他来做心理疏导。  
“我虽然没见过他，但在你口中感觉还不错。可以和他交往。”  
“你也这么觉得。”  
Raul深重的叹了口气，灰溜溜的走进自己的屋子，大脑空白。  
找不到工作就会被遣返回国，他和frank的爱情早晚也会无疾而终。怎么好答应他，万一走到那一步，对他自己，对frank都是个打击，更何况frank，他知道他是个容易在感情里受伤的人，何苦又让他再挨一刀。  
可是。  
他又舍不得他。好人不容易碰见啊Raul，他这辈子做梦都想碰到个好老公可以依靠。  
所以。

－你在吗，我后悔了  
－哪怕是一天的恋爱我也要谈。我也要跟你谈。  
－你把我气的真想冲过去吻你。  
－亲!随便你亲!【爱心猫猫头】  
－所以我在跟一个表情包谈恋爱吗  
－屁啦你!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

早上八点，听见有敲门的声音，kotch还真的一点儿也不奇怪了。他闭眼都知道是frank，从三周前的那天晚上Raul突然从屋里蹦出来跟他说他谈恋爱之后，frank woods以每周三天的到场频率出现在他家。  
Frank看见是kotch开的门，顿时叹口气，跟他说:“他又没醒。”  
“你这回还真说错了，他在洗澡。”  
两个人瞬间心虚的都闭嘴没再说话，面面相觑之下他接话:“哦，那我先进来。”

“？？？你啥时候来的？”此时的Raul顶着一头湿哒哒的头发走进卧室，终于看见自己床上横躺着个庞然大物。  
“30分钟以前。”frank挪动出个位置让他坐下。  
“我的头发还湿着，根本坐不下。”他从衣柜底下的储物篮里拿出吹风机，“没时间等他自己干了，只能吹了。”  
“不着急，jason在他姑姑家根本就想不起来他还有个爸。你是我的交往对象，他又不会跟你生气。”  
“你说的有够意思，是你想让我见见他的诶。”他把插头插进去，打开吹风机试温。  
“我给你吹吧。你得相信你老公。”frank从他手里拿过吹风机，示意让他找个地方坐下，否则他会够不着，“我可真是个傻缺，我怎么才发现你真的我高点，我一直以为你穿的是增高鞋。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。傻逼。”  
吹风机嗡嗡的运作声遮盖了他，只剩下他的笑。  
“你说什么？我听不见？？”frank跟他大声嚷嚷起来。  
“我说你是个傻逼!!!!!!!”Raul被他吹的直缩自己的脖子，“离我远一点儿!风有点烫了!!!!!”  
Frank稍微拿远了一点，一边吹，一遍借机揉他的脑袋，自然卷发手感那可是相当的好，趁机多摸摸也不是坏事嘛。  
“好了，Kid。”frank把吹风机放到桌子上，还顺带掐了把Raul脸上的肉，“你也不说声谢谢给你男人听吗!你就这么吝啬吗!”  
“嘿嘿嘿!谢谢我的伍兹中士!”  
中士是frank退役时候的军衔，从那之后他再也没被提升过，他也就跟Raul提了一嘴，谁知道就被他给记住了。  
“还不亲亲你男人!你要是不亲我就不带你出去了。”  
“滚。”Raul起身把人往外请。  
“诶诶诶，我跟你开玩笑呢，kid!”  
“我要换衣服。”他把他请出去，临关门前他跟他说，“你给我好好去客厅里坐着。不然你就自己带儿子逛街去。”

走到楼下的时候Raul才反应过来，扭头跟frank说他莫名其妙的有点儿紧张了。他不知道要不要跟着他一起去接jason。  
“你有什么可紧张的，jason又不会吃了你。”  
“不如你去接吧，我去商场等你们。”  
“你真的要这样吗，我姐姐他们也不在乎的。”他当然知道Raul在顾忌什么，“他们不管我们怎么样的。”  
“没事啦，我自己去商场就是了，你去接jason吧。”  
Raul站在原地等到他开车消失不见，去坐地铁的路上思索要给见第一面的男孩买点儿什么，这可是他男朋友的亲儿子，不送些什么也说不过去。刚才本来是想着要问frank的，可这一岔子打出来就给忘记了。  
他去停车场和先到目的地的父子碰面。先是frank下了车，随后他又去后面把jason从儿童安全座椅上抱了下来。  
Jason是个黑发蓝眼的男孩儿，下车的时候手里还抓着糖，他围着Raul打转转，还拽着他的衣服跟他说:“你就是Raul吗？”  
“？你认识我吗？我也认识你，你叫jason woods是吧，”Raul选择蹲下来跟他握手。  
“我爸爸跟我说好几次了。我当然知道。”jason伸出手把他的糖放进他的手里，“见到你很开心。”  
看到jason咧开嘴冲他笑，Raul稳下心来，还好，第一次见面不算糟糕。Frank站在他后面也跟着笑。  
四五岁的孩子没什么耐心，一会儿就跑走了。Frank凑过来抱住他的小男朋友，跟他说:“还不赖吧，你看jason这个样子你害怕什么。”  
“我都说了不是因为你儿子了。”  
“那是因为你男人？”  
“呸，你闭嘴。你快松开，一会你儿子就跑远了。”  
“怕什么，他从小就来这个商场，让他随便跑吧，管他呢。”frank不要脸似的把嘴凑过去想揩个小男朋友的吻。  
“不给。”Raul挣扎着从他的怀抱里脱身。  
“你害羞什么啊，又不是没做过。”这个时候他才想起来他的车没锁。  
“大庭广众的，你不要脸我还要脸呢。”

走进玩具店的jason瞬间就没有了影子，Raul和frank一人抱着各自的热奶茶吸溜不停，frank还总是抓着jason说:祖宗，喝一口吧，别光顾着玩。但jason一直头也不回的接着往前走，根本不理他。他的男朋友还嘲笑他说你根本就不是个合格的爸爸，他撇撇嘴，他终究是尽力了。  
可能是玩具店的东西不是太合儿子的眼，大概5分钟后，他牵着爸爸手，爸爸握着他男朋友的手走出去。却停在了乐高店面前。“爸爸。”他喊到，“我想进去看看。你好久没给我买新的乐高了。”  
Frank吓一跳，他思索半天，果然是在半年之内没有送过玩具给他了，玩具这个东西从来都不是他一向要负责解决的问题。  
“好，一起去!”几乎是咬紧牙关。  
果然是父子同心，Raul把最后一口奶茶喝进肚子里，看见jason在星战前面停下脚步暗自咬烂他嘴里的珍珠。  
Jason望着的是个死星套装，看着摆在他旁边的成品，Raul觉得这玩具真是复杂又耗费时间，为什么这个孩子会这么喜欢这个小东西。  
“爸爸!我可以买吗？这个我想买!”他扑过来求他的爸爸，哼哼唧唧。  
“太多块了，你拼不完，上次的歼星舰有一多半儿是我给你拼的，我花钱，我拼，你玩。这不太合适吧，儿子。”frank摇头拒绝，“你能不能买个少一点儿的，你能拼完的。”  
“我会拼完的!而且买了也不会坏啊爸爸!”  
“不可以。”  
“爸爸!!!!”jason过去抱住爸爸的腿，呜咩呜咩的跟他撒娇，企图蒙混过关买到这个大家伙。  
“不。”  
“再说了爸爸，咱们一起拼不也正好吗!”  
“哎呀，你爸爸不给你买，我给你买。”Raul终于插上嘴了，“不就是一个玩具吗，大不了以后我跟你拼，只要你爸爸愿意让我去你家玩。”  
不如就把这个当做见面礼，千金难买一喜欢，他决定帮frank把他买下来。看着jason瞬间咧开笑嘻嘻的嘴巴，Raul觉得这两个月哪怕是吃土也是值了。  
午餐是意面，jason如其他孩子一样吃的满嘴都是，孩子他爸分身乏术的样子逗得Raul直笑。  
晚上回家的时候，jason抱着乐高，frank抱着他进了车里，Raul坐在副驾驶，一路上听着爱情歌曲解腻。送到他家楼下，frank跟着他一起下车，他是为了避开jason才跟下来的。  
“嘿，我想讨你个晚安吻。”  
“你多大了？？？还需要我给你吻？不给。”Raul笑着就想往楼上跑，谁知道frank抓住他不让他溜走。  
“就一下，亲爱的，你一定不会拒绝我吧。我可是你男人。”  
Raul挨不住他的软磨硬泡，被他捞进怀里和他接吻，还有胡茬子碍他俩的事儿，但是介于气氛，Raul忍住没有跟他抱怨，他靠在frank的怀里和他说晚安，但是没等frank有所回应就跑上楼了。  
尝到甜头的frank美滋滋的回到车里准备回家，结果jason的话把他给气笑了。  
“爸爸你和Raul刚才在接吻吗。我都看到了。”  
“是啊，怎么了。”frank觉得没什么可回避的，这年头的孩子什么不知道，反而这种教育倒是越早越好。  
“没什么，爸爸你开心就好啊。”  
“……小孩子懂什么。”frank脸红着开车回家，后面的jason正跟着音乐点头晃脑玩的不亦乐乎。  
把孩子安顿好举起手机和男友聊天，他抱怨小孩子真的极为难养，身心俱疲。  
－你是个靠谱的爸爸  
Raul在临睡前告诉他，好像是安慰吧。  
－我想尽力补偿，补偿他总是见不到他的妈妈。  
－我和你一起，以后我们一起解决。  
他被他的男友感动到哭，他说“我爱你”。  
爱你的全身心，爱你的一切喜怒哀乐。

毕业生的四月难免是忙碌的，但唯一能够安慰Raul的，就是frank能随时被他叫出来和他一起享受晚餐的二人时光。  
偶尔frank还能给他带点什么小礼物，比如一条深蓝色的手绳，这颜色他还熟悉得很，但就是不知道他从哪儿见过。他把手绳拿出来仔细的看，后来讪讪道:“这手绳，敢问你编了多久，你都编错了好不好，这你都好意思给我。”  
“那能一样吗。”frank一脸的不可置信，“这是你男人给你编的，这份感情要比他本身贵多了。”  
“你最近怎么这么注重仪式感了。我一直觉得你是个大老粗。”  
“我送你礼物哄你高兴，反而你不愿意了。”  
“……难得有人愿意给我亲自搞点儿什么东西。”他语气放软了，frank的脾气他知道，呛了一次就要顺毛摸了，他把手伸过去，“机不可失啊。”  
“好嘞!”他看着frank兴冲冲的把手绳扣在他的右手腕上，“这不是挺好看的嘛。”  
“那我该夸谁呢。”  
“反正都是夸我怎么都行。”  
晚饭之后frank照例开车送他回家，这回frank跟他一起上了楼，到了家门口两个抱在一起道晚安。他让他下楼吧，他这就开门回去。  
还没掏钥匙，门就自己开了，里面有个银色头发的女生发出尖叫，一把抓住Raul的手臂把他拉进来，嘴里还骂骂咧咧:“什么啊!我养的白菜又让别人给拱了!!!!妈妈你不心痛吗呜呜呜。”  
“你是不是有病？？？”Raul跟她一起叫起来，“你把我放开!!!!!josefina!!!!你再叫我就把你扔出去。”  
“你脑子秀逗了跟这么大一个男人谈恋爱!!!我刚才全都看见了!!!!!”她松开他气的直往客厅跑。  
“你才脑子坏了，把头发染成这个颜色，还化了这么浓的妆。”  
“我一直以为你在ins上跟我开玩笑。谁知道你是认真的。”  
Raul和妹妹坐在沙发上，后者还在哭嚎:“你才多大，他都40了，你疯了。”  
“上个月刚刚过的40岁生日，怎么了。”他美滋滋的打开电视。  
他的妹妹突然抓着他的右手哀嚎:“你跟他连定情信物都有了，那我跟你的项链呢，你不戴了吗，那项链是咱俩从小戴到大的，妈妈给我们的啊，你居然说不戴就不戴了呜呜呜。”  
“这不是在吗，在我衣服口袋里啊，不要哭啊你，我错了好不好？”被她吓的Raul赶紧从口袋里掏出项链给她看，“我没有不要你啊。”  
“罢了，我就当你不要我了。”  
装的，Raul看透了，都是装的，从6岁就开始带着妹妹过日子的哥哥怎么会看不出来自己的妹妹是装的呢。  
他的妹妹根本就不会干涉他的感情生活，他们是彼此唯一的亲人，无论什么都不会把他们俩分开。  
“你再装我就真不要你了，把你扔出去。”  
“略，说正事，看见我回来是不是很惊喜。”  
“不惊喜，这只能证明你毕设做完了。”好了，现在电视里放了音乐剧，但谁也没仔细听，“你要是过年的时候回来，说不定我会惊喜。”  
“我现在就等着毕业了，我连opt都申请了，不过话说回来。”  
“……那不就耽误你和他谈恋爱了吗。哥哥。”josefina终于把魔爪伸向了他手腕上的那个绳子。  
“这是他编的。”  
“看得出来。说真的，如果今年我回来了，你或许不会认识他了。”  
她哥哥早就和她说的一清二楚，她自己的哥哥她知道得很，社交圈能小则小，这次能和frank相识以至于恋爱那简直是歪打正着，瞎猫碰见死耗子。  
“还有，你今天找他干什么去了，我等了你好几个小时，kotch也没回来我最后用了我的备用钥匙才开的门。”  
“kotch在外面玩，今天不会回来。”看着Raul坐稳了，josefina索性把头枕在哥哥的腿上，把两个手直接怼他面前给他看。  
“你看，我为了找你玩还特意搞了美甲。”  
“好长。”  
“这叫潮流，你懂什么。黄色的，好看吧。”  
“那你觉得这手绳怎么样？”Raul又把那小东西放在她眼前晃。  
“丑死了。”她用力拍了他的手背，“隔了一年之后，终于有人跟我抢我哥了。你赶紧二选一吧，你要是选了他我就再也不回来了。”  
“死丫头，这根本就不是一码事儿，哥哥永远爱你。”Raul一把手捂住妹妹的嘴，“你能闭会儿嘴吗，你好吵啊。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜。”她想说我也很爱你哥哥。  
兄妹俩渐渐消停下来，Raul的手箍在她的脖子上，就像他俩小时候喜欢的那个动作。  
“你这头发真不好看。”他又补了一句，后者气的掐了哥哥的大腿肉。  
“我要睡觉，你收拾收拾睡沙发吧。你有没有什么面膜可以用啊？”她从哥哥的臂弯里挣扎着出来，走向卫生间。  
“我买了睡垫。我要睡在我房间里。”对这一点，哥哥也是不肯让步，“面膜都是男士的，你自己没带吗。”  
“我忘了啊。”  
“你要睡了吗，我爱你。”  
“谁呀？”她觉得他哥跟她断线了，从卫生间里出来看见他在给frank发语音，一把夺走他的手机就发了段录音给他。  
“你好frank，我是Raul的妹妹，我警告你不要气我哥，不然我直接在你家大门艺术创想。”  
“好的您嘞亲爱的妹妹。”frank这么回道。

－那既然这样，我们哪天一起去吃个饭吧，我们三个还有kotch。  
第二天刚从床垫上睁开眼的Raul看见frank的消息。他还以为是他自己看错了。  
－可以啊，我得问问kotch，他最近在学校还挺忙的。  
－你妹妹要在你家待多久？是不是有她在你就想不起来有个我了（流泪猫猫头）  
－我看你俩都有妄想症，你俩的问题都是一模一样的。  
－你要记得你男人是爱你的。  
－always 

聚餐定在了周五晚上，josefina为此还特意穿了件和哥哥颜色相近的衣服。她堵在家门口压根就不让frank进屋:“嘿!你既然是我哥的男朋友了就该有点儿表示，比如说买点儿什么东西而不是草率的送给他一个绳子。说真的，那是个人都会。”  
“礼轻情意重你懂不懂。你还是个年轻丫头了懂什么。”frank也根本不想认输，“你自己去问问你哥，他到底喜不喜欢这个礼物。他喜欢的紧。”  
小毛孩子懂得什么浪漫，frank暗骂一句，他妹妹还是太年轻了。  
“他说丑。”  
“他要是觉得丑也不会一直戴着了。”  
于是两个人互相都死盯着彼此，恨不得把对方烧出个洞，那么谁才会永远得到Raul。但是不得不说，这个想法，迅爆了。  
“？你们在干嘛？盯着别人看不会把肉顶下去的。”kotch站在过道对他们说，“快进来吧，家丑不可外扬啊，快进屋丢人吧。”  
Frank被放进屋里，过去厨房放下他买的酒又回到沙发坐下，Raul和kotch还在拆外卖的包装，饭不会做，但还是要装一下盘。  
出租屋公共的地方不大，他们只好坐在客厅的地上吃饭，四个人围着一张小桌子，josefina还说这样让她想起小时候，炎热的日子对她和哥哥来说总是最难熬的，没有空调，风扇也是老的几乎不能运作，Raul带着她一起坐在地上，一杯又一杯的往肚子里灌凉水，这样才能凉快一点儿。有时候，连地上都是热的，她只能跑去求妈妈能不能去泡泳池。  
“说起我妈妈，她死的时候我9岁，我已经快要记不得她了。”josefina晃晃脑袋，“妈妈要是活着，她连45岁都不到。”  
“我还记得妈妈棕色的头发，还有她习惯戴的珍珠发夹。”Raul的眼睛有点发红，“唉，今天要开心，不要想别的。”  
“我觉得你应该让frank知道，我们究竟经历过什么。”  
“他都告诉我了。”frank这才搭上话。  
Josefina惊讶的用酒杯敲桌子，冲Raul说:“没想到你说的这么早!”  
“所以我跟你说啦，我们相爱很正常啊。”  
“切。”kotch终于张嘴，“你们注意一下，我还没有男人呢。”  
“我也没有男朋友啊!你酸的时候能不能认准了再酸。”  
“我酸的时候从来不看靶。”  
谢天谢地有kotch在场，这个聚会并没有变得有多沉重，对Raul来说，这更像是一个家庭聚会，他生命中最重要的亲人和朋友都在这儿，这完全值得载入史册。  
可能是今天高兴过头，frank多喝了几杯。他们坐在一起看了部电影，结束的时候已经快到9点了。大家都起来收拾东西的时候他左摇右晃的跟着Raul去了厨房，他嘟囔着跟他说:“头有点儿疼，可能喝太猛了。”“你要不要去睡一会儿再回家，在我屋里睡？等一会我送蜂蜜水给你。”frank点头，被牵着手去屋里躺着。安顿之后的Raul回到客厅，和他们说frank歇逼了，游戏玩不成了。  
他妹妹笑笑，表示他就是个垃圾。Kotch叹气，本来说好了要整frank才搞的大冒险这下主人公都没了多没意思。  
“那我们自己玩吧。”Raul说。  
“那我们简化一下。”kotch掏出一盒新的扑克牌，“就四个颜色牌，一起抽，红桃是大冒险，黑桃是真心话，剩下那两种牌是迷惑牌。”  
“你就没憋着啥好玩意，合着我们有可能一局就是一个真心话一个大冒险。”josefina又去厨房买了三罐可乐。  
“愿赌服输。”  
第一局Raul抽了真心话，剩下的两个人幸运的拿到那两张迷惑牌。  
“诸事不顺，所以你们想问什么，太过分的问题我也不会说。”  
“所以，你觉得你能跟frank撑几个月。”他妹妹大概做梦都想拆散他们。  
“我不知道诶，但我觉得和他在一起会超过一年吧。”  
“无聊，你能不能问点儿别的问题。”kotch坐不住了，“有点技术含量好吗，我会问你:你有信心搞好毕业答辩吗。”  
“操这个不可以，我没有信心。”  
“罢了罢了，放过你，洗个牌再来一遍。”  
天道好轮回，kotch一个手抖抽到了大冒险，俗话说得好，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋。Raul看到他落得这个下场，由不得拍手叫好。  
“所以是大冒险了，我刚才用手机随机了一下，对你ins联系列表第36个人点首歌，歌就是all I want for Christmas gift is you ”josefina对着kotch说。  
“？？？那我能不能搁到今年过圣诞节的时候再搞，反正我说话算话就是了。”  
“？是不是玩不起？？？现在就发。”  
“这歌平时发了有什么用啊，我请问。”kotch愁的直薅头发，“这个圣诞歌，太狠了吧。”  
“没关系，反正是真心话大冒险嘛，大不了你就说你发错人了。”  
“你可真聪明Raul，你来发？”  
“我发就我发，我帮你发给Reyes。”  
“你敢!”kotch攥紧了他的手机。  
Josefina眯起了眼，大脑飞速运转着:“稍等一下，Reyes是谁？还是那个机长吗？？？”kotch顿时冲她点了点头。“我以为你就是这么一说说，你居然要到他联系方式了。你好厉害啊。”  
“重点不是这个好吧，kotch这是个好机会啊。”她哥哥主动凑到kotch旁边跟他说教，“他要是问，你就说你发错了不就得了，然后你不就能找话题跟他唠嗑了。你怎么想的。”  
“我觉得你提的这个想法糊的像坨屎，你最好闭嘴。”他冲他翻白眼。  
只有他salen kotch 他自己才知道这几个月他到底和reyes说了几句话，他们不过是来回弧人，从宾大聊到伦敦，又从伦敦聊回美国。他们的聊天简直就是断线，一个主题可以说上三四天，因为根本就说不上几句，最拖时间的就是他们互相拖延回复了。看吧，或许reyes是个闷性子，也可能他压根不想跟他说话呢。  
“一不做二不休，你不找话说，你就眼看着他娶别人吧。”她也跟着加入战斗了嘿。  
“万一他不理我呢，觉得我是个傻子？”他又开始抖腿了，剧烈的抖腿。  
“那你就为自己追求多日的白费功哀悼吧。”Raul替他开了可乐。  
“那我真的要发给他吗。人要脸树要皮。”  
“中国也有句老话叫舍不得孩子套不到狼，我的那个中国同学就这么说。”他大力的拍着kotch的肩膀，“你得为你的未来打算。”  
Kotch琢磨了一下Raul说的没错，舍不得孩子套不着狼，再要脸面也得为了未来打算，说不准就能收到回复了呢，他仍然在抖腿，紧张的攥着手机，他咬咬牙，想着见面的时候就已经很丢脸了，再丢一次也无所谓了……  
“我发我发，如果他不回复真的没办法了。”  
Raul和他妹妹双眼冒出亮光，频频点头，表示同意的不能再同意了，并且催促着他赶紧发。  
他颤颤巍巍的把链接分享给了nick reyes，等待的前十分钟他们三个人紧紧挤在一起盯着这个智能机器，眼巴巴的等着那位白马王子的回复。  
然而30分钟过去了，那个破手机连个声音都不带出的。  
“是不是它坏了啊。”  
“不用你打圆场，真的josefina，这样我更尴尬。”kotch后倒在沙发上愣神。  
“哦。”  
“哦!我的妈，我说好了给frank搞的蜂蜜水!”Raul一拍大腿，“我都把这个事给忘了。”  
“罢了罢了。今天散了吧。”沙发上的英国人拜了拜手，“我去洗脸准备休息。”  
Raul也没管，举着一杯蜂蜜水去了自己的屋，推门进屋他听见frank在睡梦中的频频咳嗽声:“frank，醒醒，你喝点儿水，醒酒的。”后者半睁着眼把它喝完，又躺了回去。这下Raul更没有理由赶他回去了，总不能让一个醉鬼回家吧，收留一天也应该没有关系吧。  
和妹妹商量之后，josefina头一回睡了沙发，他依旧睡在屋里的充气睡垫上，伴随着frank时断时续的咳嗽入睡。第二天6点他被frank起床的噪音吵醒，巨大的起床气让他猛的坐起来跟他抱怨。  
“你昨天咳嗽好久，能不能让我多睡一会。求求你啦。”  
“咳嗽，可能是我气管病又犯了吧。”frank跟他道歉，“我该走了。”  
“悄悄地，他们大概都没醒。”Raul被frank拉到床上，还被他趁机摸了把头发。

中午的时候Raul起床踱步到客厅的时候他看到kotch，想着跟他道个早安但现在不是时候:“kotch，Reyes回了吗？？？”  
“回了，我好紧张，我该说什么。”  
他发誓，他听到kotch的声音在发抖。

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!!!!!💞💞💞💗


End file.
